Music of the Heart
by raiTonight29
Summary: Childhood friends they once were but now they're apart and only their music links their hearts. Will they know who's who when after 17 years they're now carrying different identities? Inspired by "Spring Waltz". AU. Chapter 16: Melissa. UNDER REVISION.
1. It's a Promise

Disclaimer! I do not and will not own Fullmetal Alchemist!!! even if I really want to!!!!

Hello!!!

Here another story for you readers!!!!!

A femmeEdRoy fic made especially for you edxroy lovers out there! Hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1:

A seven year old girl came running down the hill. Her golden hair being drifted by the wind as she ran frantically to reach the other side of the small hill. Big wide eager golden eyes determined to catch the person on the other side. A small yellow teddy bear hung loosely on her right elbow crook. When she was half way down the hill a small black head appeared just above the tall grasses.

"Royi-chan!" she called. "Royi-chan!"

The small black head turned to smile at her.

"Ed-pu!" he ran uphill to meet his bestfriend.

"Royi-chan!"

They made a very tight hug. The blonde pulled away, her face red and her eyes all teary.

"Are –sob- are you really going away, Royi-chan? -sob- am I not going to see you again -sob-?"

Royi wiped the tears of the sobbing girl gently.

"Don't worry, Ed-pu…I'm going away tomorrow…And I promise when you get to go to Central, I'll find you and I will buy you so many ice creams ever!!!"

"-sob- Cookies n' Cream –sob-?"

"Cookies n' Cream." Royi confirmed. Ed wiped her tears that collected on the ream of her eyes and forced herself to smile.

"Pinky-shakie?" she held up her pinky (smallest finger of a hand) at her bestfriend. Royi help up his pinky and entwined it with hers and while they were at it they made their thumps touch each other to end the –promise- hand shake.

"You –sob- you will not forget about me, will you, Royi-chan?"

"I will not forget you, Ed-pu..."

"Weally? –sob-"

"Promise and hope to die!"

"-sob- Thank you, Royi-chan…"

Royi hugged his best friend again. He was leaving for Central tomorrow to train more with the violin. His parents said he has this talent of playing the violin beautifully. And his bestfriend, Ed was also good playing the piano. It was like her hands were meant to play the piano. He was really going to miss her.

"Can we play a song together, Royi-chan?"

"Sure, Ed-pu…"

Royi took Ed's hand and led her to his house. Mrs. Mustang was in the kitchen.

"Have you said goodbye to Edraline already Roy? I'm sure she'll be upset when you don't bid farewell…"

"it's okay, mom…she's here…"

"oh, hi, Edraline."

"Hi,Auntie!" Ed beamed.

"Where are you going, Roy?"

"We'll just be at my room, mom…we'll play our song one last time…"

"The song you both composed together?"

"Hm!" they both nodded and headed to Roy's room. There stood a piano and beside it was a violin case next to the bed. The piano was white and was shiny. Ed sat in front of the piano and Roy got the violin and placed it comfortable below his chin.

"Y'ready?"

"As always!" Ed opened the piano to reveal it's keys.

Roy played the first notes. It was slow and sad. When a common one listens to this it will make him remember every cheerless moment of his life. Hurt and sorrow ecoed from the violin's sound hole. But when Ed began playing the song evolved. Notes shifting to every beat. It almost seemed that the song was telling a story. Lonesomeness and sadness at first and after the a lively environment arouses. Like filling up the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It was almost like the other can't play without the other. Once one is taken away the picture can't be complete. Then they stopped playing…the story ends…

" I really like it, Royi-chan…"

"Yeah…but the song will just be all pain when your not around…"

"Nonsense… I'll always be with you, Royi-chan…here…"

Ed handed her yellow teddy to Roy.

"I can't accept this Ed-pu…that's your favorite toy"

"Sure you can…you're my favorite friend am I right?" Ed flashed a smile. A smile that lifted Roy's feeling's up. Ed was his light in a dark tunnel. He accepted he the teddy bear.

"Thank you Ed-pu…"

" 'Welcome!"

"C'mon, Let's go play outside!"

* * *

The next day…

"Do you really have to go, Royi-chan?"

"Haven't we talked about this, Ed-pu"

"But –sob- but –sob –"

"I'll miss you too, Ed-pu…"

"Royi-chan!"

Ed hugged her friend she wasn't going to see for years. She cried on his shoulder not willing to let go.

"ED-pu…you'll gert snot on my shirt!" he pulled away.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Here, this is for you.."

Roy got a box and handed it to Ed. She accepted it and opened it but found nothing in it.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke coz it's not funny, Royi-chan…"

"Wait, I still haven't placed anything there yet…"

Roy started blowing imaginary kisses inside the box.

"There! Exactly 100 kisses in there!"

"No fair! You know how to count up to a hundred already…"

"Roy! Hurry up, darling!"

Ed got a pen from her pocket and drew a smiley sticking it's tongue out at Roy.

"You'll remember me when you see that…"

"I guess this is goodbye,Royi-chan…"

"Yeah, but not forever Ed-pu…"

Roy headed to the car and stared at the back to watch Ed for the last time. The car started going forward and Edraline started chasing it.

"I'll never forget you Roy-chan!!!"

"So will I Ed-pu!!!!"

**"FAREWELL!!!!!!!!"**

Then Roy's Car was nowhere to be seen…

"We will meet again…"

they secretly vowed…

-End of Chapter 1-

I really hoped you liked it everyone!!!!!


	2. Royichan?

Thank you to all of you who reviewed!!!! I so love you guyz!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Seventeen years had passed since that incident and Roy still remembered everything like it almost happened yesterday. Now he was a famous violinist in Central and he has a concert in two days time. He puffed out his breath. He really missed his best friend. He played with the yellow teddy bear, he shook its had and pinched its nose.

"Aren't you a little too old to play with teddy bears, Roy?"

"Hi, Maes…"

"Nervous are we?"

"Nope, its just that…"

"You miss her don't you?"

Roy nodded. He had another close friend he met at Central. Maes Hughes. He was the one who helped him around when he was still new here.

"You want to buy ice cream?"

"I guess that could help…"

"Well then."

* * *

"Wow! This is actually Central?!" a blonde girl came out of the train, bag at her back.

"I wonder where Royi-chan is…"

She walked her way out of the station. She breathed deeply and exhaled. She smiled and exclaimed, "WOW!!!CENTRAL CITY'S BIG!!!!!"

Of course this was Edraline Elric… Roy's best friend. She came to Central to see him and to be able to play with him again. She was already very good in playing the piano and she couldn't wait to let him hear it… She was 24 years old already. She wasn't the same crybaby from before. She spotted a store just across the street.

"is that a-? Is that an…? AN ICE CREAM PARLOR!!!!!"

She ran recklessly across the street. (A/N: After looking sideways of course…)

She got in and placed her bag at the seat. She saw the clerk and another man with black hair and he was wearing glasses.

* * *

"You're not coming?" Maes asked his friend behind the wheel.

"I'll stay here…"

"Okay, what fla-?"

"Cookies n' Cream."

"Again?"

"Just buy one, Hughes or I'll have to kick you out of the car."

"Okay!!"

Maes reluctantly got off the car and headed to the ice cream parlor.Toy watch him go inside the shop. Ed-pu always liked Cookies n' Cream. She would always eat the 'cookies' first and drink the 'cream' when it has already melted. He wondered how she was doing by now…If she was still in Rizenbul or was she in Central. His thoughts were interrupted by a blonde who ran wildly to the ice cream parlor. What was that? A little girl with a puppet on hr hand passed by. It was obviously mad from a maroon sock. He remembered Ed-pu who was really absorbed into making sock puppets when they were young. Usually, she'd use a black and yellow sock to represent them both. He simply laughed at the memory…

"What's taking that guy so long?" Roy asked himself. He got tired of waiting so he got down from his car.

* * *

"G'morning, Sir, can I help you?" the clerk asked Hughes who got in the shop.

"Aah, yes, can I have a Cookies n' Cream Supreme?"

Just then the door opened and Edraline got in and examined the parlor.

"Wow…" she eyed Hughes and the clerk. She went up to them to ask if they had what she liked.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have a cookies n' cream supreme?"

"I'm sorry. Ma'am, this man beside you ordered the last one…"

"WHAT? Aww…"

Hughes received the good and examined the girl beside him. She had gold hair that ran down her back like a golden stream. She had gold eyes to match her hair color. She had a fit figure and ti sum it all she looked…beautiful to him. Simply stunning… breath-taking…

"Why don't you order something besides cookies and cream?"

"I could but I don't want to.. I only eat Cookies n' Cream.."

"You remind me of a friend of mine who doesn't eat ice cream so as long it's cookies n cream…"

Ed's eyes turned wide. Was this actually Royi-chan?

"Where might this friend come from, sir?"

Hughes chuckled. "From rizenbul…but it was 17 years ago.."

At this Ed gaped at Hughes…She was really getting convinced that this was Royi-chan. But Hughes actually was referring to Roy when he said this.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes…Promise and hope to die…"

What the-?! Ed thought. He almost speaks like Roy. Apparently, Hughes got these lines from Roy when they first met.

"Uhh… Miss…you can have this…" Hughes handed the ice dream to Ed.

"No, sir, I can't… you already bought that…"

Just then the door opened and Roy got in the shop with a hotdog on an stick on his right hand.

"What the hell's taking you so long?!" He asked. He took notice of the blonde beside Hughes.

Then Roy's eyes widened.

* * *

-End of Chapter!!!!!-

hope you enjoyed it!!!!


	3. Edpu?

Very sorry for the slight error guys!!! I made Ed act like a 7 year old when she's already 24… sigh…

I will just have to let her mature in the later chapters…

Thank you very much for reminding me!

* * *

Chapter 3

Roy's eyes widened.

"And you actually bought a supreme?!? What do you think of me?!? A sumo wrestler?!?"

Ed ignored this and said to Hughes, "I- I'm sorry… I didn't know you were in a hurry…"

"No actually I'm not in a hurry… it just so happens that my friend here is impatient."

"I'm going to repeat my questions again…what was taking you so long and do you actually think I could finish one whole supreme alone?!?"

"Well… there was only one last Cookies n' Cream and-."

"Well, based on what I have observed you got here first am I right?" Roy said as he recalled that the blonde got in later than Hughes did.

Hughes nodded. He knows where this was going to.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, um… excuse me sir…I'm very sorry to intrude but I think the hold-up would be my fault…" Ed said as she went up to Roy. Roy could only stare at her.

"No, C'mon Mister-I-want-to pick-a-fight, we're going…" Hughes said as he handed the ice cream to Ed.

"Hey, wait! Wasn't that my ice cream?" Roy complained as Hughes began pulling him away. Ed blinked, "So this was the friend he was talking about…"

Roy pulled away from Hughes and went up to Ed.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I only buy Cookies n' Cream flavored ice cream. It's for a friend and I promised her that I'd buy one for her, I could treat you another flavor if you want to…"

Ed raised a confused brow. Huh? I thought he said that he was eating the ice cream alone? Well… I must mind my own business.

"No, it's really okay, sir, I only eat Cookies n' Cream, too."

"Can we at least know your name?" Hughes popped up behind Roy.

Ed didn't feel like giving her name to people she just met. And since she didn't want anyone to fool her she said…

"Irish…pleased to meet you…" Ed lied about her name. She looked at Roy and gave him the 'what's-yours?' expression.

"Cedric…" Roy lied. He, too, didn't feel like giving his real name.

"Your name's not --!" Roy shoved the untouched hotdog he bought a while ago in Hughes' mouth.

"Forgive him, his mouth's undone…"

Ed giggled and Hughes munched down the hotdog.

"May I know your name, too, sir?"

"Roy…" Hughes said and Roy glared at him for using his name. Ed again gaped at Hughes. Royi-chan? Was this really-? No wait, there are a lot of people with 'Roy' as their first names right? Don't be all excited, Edraline…

"May I have the ice cream now?" Roy asked. Hughes punched him slightly on the arm.

"You can have it, Irish-san…"

"What-?! But I-… oh, alright, you can have it…my treat…" Roy said finally giving up.

"There…that wasn't so hard was it?" Hughes said as he and Roy headed for the door but then…"

"WAIT!" she took out a pen and ran to them and made them show their palms. She started scribbling something on both their right palms. Roy looked at the smiley on his hand and gasped silently. It was just like the smiley Ed-pu drew on his hand before he left 17 years ago. And as for Maes she drew a smiley that was smiling not sticking it's tongue out. Just who was Irish anyway? He thought.

"Why don't you join me to eat? This is a supreme anyway, I can't finish this all by myself!"

"She does have a point, R- Cedric…"

"I insist!" Ed added. She was determined to answer her questions now. The way Cedric reacted to her drawing was just like he knew it. And he had the same black eyes of Royi-chan.

"Okay… but I get to keep the container soon after…" Roy said. He wanted to know more about this 'Irish".

" Thank you very much…" Ed watch them turn and when she was sure enough that they wouldn't hear her she said, "Roy…i-chan…"

Roy stopped. What the-?! He half-turned to face Ed. Did he just hear right? Was this-?!

* * *

End of chapter!!!!!

I really hope you liked it!!!

Oh and please review! I really appreciate it that you actually alerted this story of mine…really I am… but it would be much nicer if you review!!! So I could change what you don't like with my plot… Please Review!!!

Arigatou!!!


	4. Snow Globes

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! Here's a longer chapter for you dearies!!!

Diclaimer: I do not own FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST even if I really did want to! Well… but I do own Riyan and Merodi! This fic is inspired by the Koreanovela 'Spring Waltz' Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Snow Globes

Was this-? No she can't be… Edraline was at Rizenbul. At home… waiting for him to finally return… Ed raised a confused brow at the wide-eyed Roy. Was he alright? Did he hear her? Why would he react this way if he actually heard her?

Hughes, who was walking ahead of them, looked back and the sight he saw was interesting, he thought. Roy was staring wide-eyed at Ed and Ed has this stare that bothered him. Confusion. Her forehead creased slightly and her mouth was somewhat gaping. He cleared his throat and he got the result he wanted… they snapped back to reality.

"Are you both okay?" Hughes asked as he tilted his head to one side. Both of them smiled.

"Never been better…" They both said in unison and their smiles faded. Roy turned his head to Ed who was presenting a confused face at him. Was she-?

_-Flashback-_

"_Royi-chan!" the young Edraline called. She was in their kitchen. She was cooking cookies together with her mother and Roy volunteered to help out._

"_What?" Roy said as he turned to face Edraline. She wore a carnation pink dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was tied into high pigtails that were held by 2 pink ribbons._

"_Lookie what I made!!!" She stretched her arms for him to see. She formed the cookie dough into a teddy bear, it was oddly shaped though. Sure it had all four limbs but what seemed wrong was that the bear's ears were unequal. The right ear was way too big for the other ear and what was odder was that the bear was sticking its tongue out. Ed always loved smileys or even figurines that had their tongue sticking out._

"_It's nice, Ed-pu, but does it always have to stick its tongue at me?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Roy smiled. Mrs. Elric began collecting the shaped cookie dough. "I'll put these on the oven and you two could wait in the living ro-."_

"_OUCH!" Roy shrieked._

"_Roy-kun!" Mrs. Elric and Ed rushed to his aid. Roy's right shoulder had a small burn. He accidentally leant on the oven resulting to this._

"_That's gonna leave a bruise, Roy-kun." Mrs. Elric stated. She gave Ed a cold towel and headed back to the kitchen._

"_Are you sure you're okay, Royi-chan?" Ed held Roy's hand. He winced as Ed placed the old towel on his shoulder and brought it out for her to kiss it. Roy had to keep his blush hidden. She replaced it with the cool towel and looked up at Roy._

"_Never been better, Ed-pu…" he said as he flinched again._

_-End of Flashback-_

Roy smiled and this didn't go unnoticed to Hughes. Roy rarely smiles and if he did it would probably be false and forced. But this smile was authentic and it was something this 'Irish' had.

"We do have plans of sitting down now, don't we?"

"Huh?" both of them faced Hughes taken aback and Hughes had to stifle a chuckle causing him to choke.

"There's a table over there…"

"Oh…" they thought of what he was doing… ahem…what they were doing a while ago and remembered that they were going to eat the ice cream together. "YES! Coming!"

"Thank you for the treat…" Hughes said as they headed for the door.

"No, actually it was Cedric…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"C'mon, Hugh- R-roy, let's go…" Roy said as he opened the passenger seat.

"Hope to see you around, Irish-san"

"Uhm!"

Then Hughes went to the car.

"Why don't you drive for now, Hughes… I can't trust my mind right now…"

"It might wonder off eventually?"

Roy nodded. Hughes was amused. Finally Roy was getting interested with a woman. He keeps talking about his best friend when he was not busy practicing or composing pieces. They got in the car and Roy was very deep in thought. Was that-? The way that 'Irish' was eating her ice cream a while ago. It was like…

_-Flashback-_

"_Do you always eat it like that?" Hughes asked Ed._

"_Well, it kinda became a habit… I do this since I was young"_

"_Really now?" _

_She was eating the 'cookies' first and let the 'cream' melt before actually drinking it._

_That's were Roy went to the Comfort room to calm himself._

"_Irish here…" Hughes handed Edraline 2 concert tickets and smiled at her._

"_What's this?" she said as she waved it in the air._

"_Concert tickets…" Ed nodded and shoved the tickets in her jacket pocket not bothering to read it since she was busy eating her ice cream._

"_Is Cedric coming?!" She asked. Hughes pondered on what to do… to tell the truth or to tell a white lie…_

"_Nope…he doesn't have a ticket"…'since he's the one performing' he added on his mind._

"_Oh…"_

_Then Roy returned from the Comfort Room with a blank expression._

_-End of Flashback-_

Was Irish Edraline? Roy thought.

"Hughes, stop the car…"

"Wha-?"

"Just pull over!" Hughes stopped the car just as his friend told him.

"Wait Roy… where are you going?" Hughes asked as Roy struggled with the seatbelt and finally reached for the door handle.

"I forgot the ice cream container! Just wait for me here!" Roy said as he got off the car and ran to catch up with Ed. Hughes shook his head… Finally Roy was getting a life.

* * *

Ed waved as the car sped away. She puffed out the breath she was holding a while ago. This was her first day at Central and a lot of things had happened to her already. She got a lot of unanswered questions in her mind and she didn't know where she could be able to find answers for them. She got her bag and began walking. She saw a shop with snow globes behind its display window. She really liked snow globes. Just then…

"Irish!" Roy yelled at her and she smiled at him. She let out another breath and continued watching the snow globes. _'Now she likes snow globes?'_ Roy thought to himself, _'Ed-pu always liked snow globes…'_

"Irish?" he called out again. Ed looked up and smiled at him, a small "Hi" came out.

"I thought you already left, Cedric-san…"

"We have, but I came back for the container…"

"Oh… I left it at the table… I… I'm very sorry…"

"Is that so? Well, what's done is done…"

"Are you sure... I mean-."

"Hope to die…"

Now Ed was totally confused. Just who were these people anyway?

"Excuse me, Cedric-san, I do not wish to be rude but how old are you?"

"Why'd yah ask?"

Edraline smirked, "I asked you a question, Cedric-san… Is it right to answer me with another question?"

Roy blushed. "I'm 25 years old…"

So as Royi-chan…Ed thought, but this is-

"How about you, Irish-san?"

"24…"

So as Ed-pu… But this was…

"You like snow globes?" Roy asked. Ed bit her lower lip and smiled slightly and nodded as she turned her head to face the displayed snow globes. Roy followed her gaze and Ed missed the shocked expression in Roy's face. The snow globe she was looking at has a teddy bear sticking its tongue out. Odd, isn't it?

"They remind me of a friend of mine when I was younger, we used to play outside when winter comes and the snow falls heavily on our village…" Ed smiled at the snow globe. She was getting comfortable with Cedric, she thought, and this was not right.

"Ed-pu…" Roy whispered without thinking. Ed's eyes widened.

"Come again?"

"Huh? Did I say something?"

"No… Sorry…" Ed continued to stare at the snow globe.

"Irish-."

"Cedric-san…" ED cut him off and handed a ticket Hughes offered her.

"Do you like concerts?"

Roy got the ticket and read it… it was his concert. Maybe this wasn't Ed-pu since she didn't recognize my name…he thought and was a tad disappointed.

"You can have 118 and I can have 117"

Roy smiled and tucked it in his pocket.

"I'll be expecting you there, Irish…"

"You too, Cedric-san…"

"Well… I'll be off then…" Ed smiled and nodded. Roy ran off and Ed started walking. She better get to Riyan's and Merodi's place before dark.

* * *

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" **Merodi yelled, her long light brown hair swinging together with her body.

"Sorry, Merodi-san…"

"You sure got a lot taller, Line-chan…" Riyan said in a raspy voice. Her blue hair sticking to the sides of her face since she was sweating.

"**WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!? I'M 24 YEARS OLD FOR MANGOES' SAKE!"**

"But childish as ever…" Merodi smirked at Ed.

"Shut up, Merodi and what's wrong with Rai-rai (Riyan)?"

"I'm fine, Line-chan, don't worry-cough-cough" Riyan said defensively.

"I don't know, Rai-rai, your cough really sounds bad and that has been for 6 months already!"

"I'm fine, Meru-san…cough-cough-cough- oh…damnit!"

"We better get some rest, Rai-rai needs it badly…"

"Good idea…"

"Cough-cough…"

* * *

Ed laid on her bed. She got the ticket she was given. It was her first time to actually read it. Her eyes widened. She sat up abruptly…

"**THIS IS ROYI-CHAN'S CONCERT?!?"**

* * *

Well…that's it… I Hope you enjoyed! I am planning to be able to update once a week. Since school has started and I can only open my account on weekends I tend to be late in updating…Sigh… A lot's going to happen on the next chapters!!! I can't wait!! But my fingers won't cooperate!!! Damnit! Please review! And you could give me ideas! Ahehehehhe…

- RiYan -


	5. Alphonse

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist even if I really did want to… Inspired by the Koreanovela "Spring Waltz"**

**Chapter 5: Alphonse**

_The sun rose in a village called Rizenbul and a boy with black hair and slanted midnight blue eyes sat on the riverbank hugging his knees. He woke up very early due to a very bad nightmare the night before. Then, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned his head to look at the intruder and blushed when he saw a girl who looked a year younger than him with shiny golden blonde hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes had a remarkable color of gold. And she was holding a yellow teddy bear with her right hand. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of yellow shorts. He wondered if her name was actually 'Goldie'._

"_Hi…"she said as she tilted her head to one side and walked up to him as he scooted to let her sit beside him._

"_What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she said as she sat beside him, hugging her knees as well._

"_Nightmare…" was all the boy said._

"_Hmm…" the girl hummed as she placed a hand under her chin._

"_What's your name?" the boy asked._

"_Edraline…Edraline Elric" the girl said and frowned at the disgusted look she got from the boy beside her. "What?" she asked crossly._

"_E-Edraline? Way too long! Shorten it up!"_

"_B-b-but…" she stammered._

"_Ed-pu…" the boy stated resolutely. And he saw Ed scrunch her nose up. And saw the boy was firm to his decision._

"_What's your name?" Ed said, giving up._

"_Roy…Roy Mustang" This time it was Ed to give a disgusted look at Roy. "What?!" Roy said._

"_R-roy? Too short! Make it longer!" _

"_Huh?!" she did that on purpose, he thought…_

"_Royi-chan…" she affirmed firmly. She gave him the same look he gave her earlier._

Edraline opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She had dreamt their first meeting with Roy and smiled. "Must this be a sign?" she asked herself as she opened one of the windows in her bedroom. The morning air blew through her face and hair. She was excited to see Alphonse today… her brother that lived at Central. And tomorrow was Royi-chan's concert, she thought. She was excited in seeing him again and was a bit nervous for the reason that she doesn't know what to say when they actually meet face to face. She frowned, why was she thinking about this anyway? The concert was tomorrow, she thought…

"Oh well, guess I'll just deal with that later and go meet Al…" she said as she got her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"_Hey, Royi-chan…" the young Edraline inquired, walking beside her newly found friend._

"_What is it?" Roy asked as he placed his hands behind his neck and continued walking._

"_Do you get nightmares often?"_

"_I don't… think… so… Why?"_

"_Nothing…" _

"_So, where's your house? I bet your mother's worried sick about you…"_

"_Nope… I asked permission a while ago…"_

"_Well maybe your younger brother would like to play with you…"_

"_I- I don't have a younger brother…" Edraline said as she looked down._

"_Well… neither do I…" Roy said as he now placed his hands inside his pockets. "Hey… wanna play?"_

"_What?" Ed asked._

"_Let's go Kite-Flying!" Roy said gleefully._

"_But I don't know how…"_

"_Hey, what are the mouth and the brain for?" Roy said as he crossed his arms._

"_Ah… well basi-Eh? Base? Basicy? Basicalo? Wha-?" Ed stuttered as she tried to get the word she wanted to say._

"_Basically?" Roy said as he raised his eyebrow at Ed._

"_Ah! Yes! Well, basically it's for learning…"_

"_That's my point!"_

"_You're going to teach me how?!?"_

"_What is 'learning' to you anyway?!"_

"_BORING!"(1) Ed alleged with a wide smile on her face which made Roy choke when he was stopping himself from laughing. He was finding Ed a really great companion. Maybe he was going to enjoy his summer here after all._

Roy awoke slowly with a slight frown plastered on his sweaty and pale face. Just what was that for? He has not dream that incident for years now… why reappear now? He sat up and turned his head to the open window. Tomorrow was his concert and he hasn't practice the last notes. He got up and began walking to the bathroom.

* * *

"G' Morning, Riyan and… where's Merodi?" Ed said as she wiped her blonde hair dry. Riyan had been in the balcony inhaling fresh air.

"Likewise… Merodi's in the kitchen."

"No wonder it smelled like something was burning a while ago…" Ed said as she heard a pan fall in the kitchen.

"That's also the reason why I'm here…" Riyan coaxed.

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!!!" came from the kitchen and Riyan and Ed shared a smile.

"I can't wait to see Alphonse…" Ed said.

"Well, as a matter of fact it has been about 14 years since you've last seen each other… I understand why… I really can't believe that you really got close with him even if he was just your step-brother…" Riyan said as she tried to remember Alphonse.

"Yeah… after father died Mother grew depressed but after 1 year she met Mr. Hohemhiem. At first I saw him as a bad man but when I got to meet Alphonse my impression of him was erased since Al always talks about him…"

"Hmmm…"

"Well… Alphonse was also a great help at my part too… He really reminded me about Royi-chan after he left. I didn't grow lonely since he always kept me company."

"Oh, yeah… You met Al after about 2 years since Royi-chan left. You're one lucky girl, Line-chan."

"BREAKFAST'S READY!!! GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL HAVE TO FINISH THIS ALL BY MYSELF!!!" came from the kitchen and the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes lingered in the air.

"Really lucky…" Riyan said and Ed laughed.

* * *

"ONEE-SAN!!!!!" A dark blonde male said as he ran towards another blonde but more golden and female.

"Al!!!" they met up and hugged each other and Merodi and Riyan were behind them smiling. They have never seen siblings this close before. They were cousins and they fight like mortal enemies, they thought.

"I missed you, Sis!" the dark blonde said as he pulled away from Edraline.

"Likewise, Alphonse…"

"How's Mom doing?"

"She's fine, Al… she said to say 'hi' when I get to see you already… How's dad?"

"He's fine, too… he's not here though. He went to the East to attend a business meeting."

"I understand…"

"Irish!" Ed turned to face where the voice had came from. She found herself staring into two very familiar figures coming towards her…

* * *

"Hurry up, Hughes…" a raven-haired lad said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" the bespectacled man said as he got in the driver's seat…

"What took you so long?"

"Hawkeye wanted me to get things straight before we go…"

"Define 'straight', Hughes…"

"Well, she said to buy you a dark blue shirt and a black jacket for your concert tomorrow and she said to buy even more clothes since your first album will be recorded in the next few months."

"That sounds like Hawkeye…"

Maes smirked and started the engine. They were off to the mall.

* * *

Maes turned his glance to the window beside him since he saw a familiar gold head on one of the sidewalks near the train station. They were done shopping so why not chat for a bit. He was sure Hawkeye won't mind. He pulled over and Roy turned his head to give him a raised eyebrow.

"You left something?"

"No I found something… C'mon!" Maes said as he removed his seatbelt and opened his door. Roy looked passed him and saw Irish with 3 other people. He opened his door and followed Maes, façade firmly in place.

"Irish!" Maes called out whilst he waved.

"Roy… Cedric… I didn't expect to see you after 1 day…"

"Pleased to see you again, Irish…" Roy said in a disinterested tone. He was getting irritated for no reason at all.

"What's with the tone, Cedric-san?!" Ed exclaimed. He was getting rubbed the wrong way and he was jostling his anger to the inappropriate person.

"Cedric!" Maes reprimanded Roy for his actions. Something was not right. Roy was a calm and collected person. He could control his anger but something was telling him that this 'Irish' has got something he didn't like.

"I'm sorry…" Roy said in a completely emotionless tone. Ed merely stared at him. Roy turned on his heel and walked back to the car. Something was not right with him. And this 'Irish' was the cause. Those gold eyes were so disturbing.

"I'll just meet you at the car, Roy. I have a terrible headache…" He called out to Maes.

"Sure!"

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Ed said as she stood beside Alphonse.

"He's got a headache, Irish-san…Please forgive him…"

"Okay…"

"Who are your companions, Irish-san?"

"OH! This is Riyan Nogisaka and Merodi Moribana… they're cousins and this lad here is my younger brother, Alphonse…" Ed said as she waved her hand to each person as she narrated their respected names.

"Pleased to meet you all I'm… Roy…" Maes said hesistantly. He thought he heard a short gasp from the lad who was called 'Alphonse' but decided to ignore it…

"Well, I guess we'll be going Roy-san…" Ed said.

"Okay… R- Cedric's waitin' anyway…"

"See you tomorrow at the concert…"

Maes nodded and turned around.

* * *

Roy was thinking hard on the car. Those golden eyes were just like Ed-pu's, he thought. Was Irish Ed-pu? Were the possibly one person? He did not know what would happen during those 17 years. The way she ate her ice cream yesterday was just like Edraline. The same gold eyes stare at him. Could she possibly be?

He heard the driver's door open and he found Maes hopping in.

"So?" Roy found himself talking even before he knew he opened his mouth.

"So?" Maes repeated his question. Roy raised a pissed eyebrow at Maes.

"Okay… I just met several acquaintances of Irish, okay?! I met her two friends Riyan and Merodi who were cousins and I also met her younger brother, Alphonse… is that fine with you?"

Roy's eyes widened. Irish had a brother? His eyes shifted to disappointment.

"_Well maybe your younger brother would like to play with you…"_

"_I- I don't have a younger brother…" Edraline said as she looked down._

Edraline didn't have a younger brother. She was an only child.

"No…"

"I beg your pardon?" Maes asked as he started the engine.

"I mean… Yes… it's fine with me thanks…"

Maybe he was wrong… Maybe Irish was not Edraline after all…

* * *

I'm sooo sorry for the late update!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!

1. I know Ed likes to study but… let's just say she was not very fond of it in this fic when she was little…

I did this chapter in a hurry so please bare with me… I promise the next ones will be good!

Thank you for reviewing!!!


	6. Hawkeye

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… Inspired by the Koreanovela "Spring Waltz"**

**Chapter 6: Hawkeye**

Roy Mateo, formerly Roy Mustang, played the violin like a velvet rivulet, Riza Hawkeye thought as she watched him that afternoon. He was in his music room that had see-through glasses as one wall to the right of the elegantly carved oak entranceway that had the view of the wide flower garden outside. There was a grand piano at the center of the octagon room and 4 mint green couches that surrounded it. The room had a beige color and several lamps lit it golden during the night to give it a cozy feel. It had gold curtains to cover the see-through glasses when Roy didn't want to be seen but right now it was bound to the corners of the wall, letting the late afternoon sun stream through. Beautifully arranged assortments of flowers stood on a marble stand at both sides of the door and in every corner of the room.

Roy swayed as he played; his black dress shirt and black slacks a perfect foil for his pallid complexion. The music flowed like a river brook as the notes floated about in a velvet stream of tranquility and harmony. Roy played flawlessly and smoothly, as if no one could disrupt him, not even a single ripple could distract him as he continued to flow on but meeting _no_ sea.

That was what made Roy different, she guessed. He played as if he was stuck there and that was what made the people love him. He seemed lost and incomplete. That was why the public tagged him as the 'Ice Prince'. His music brought weak hearts and brawny men alike to tears when he played and it was always so beautiful but Riza wished her closest friend would soon find someone who would complete his song. He was always so distant and reclusive that sometimes Riza would think that he would soon freeze the entire apartment.

She blinked her eyes clear as she heard him play the last notes. He always brought her and Hughes to tears, not that she'd acknowledge that. Roy could be an arrogant bastard when he wanted to.

_Do ti la so… so so so…_

Roy stopped, his head down and hands still in mid air and Riza clapped like she always did. Roy blinked and dropped his hands down with the violin. He smiled diffidently as he watched her retrieve his violin case from the desk at one corner.

"Is something wrong, Hawkeye?" Roy inquired as he carefully placed his violin on the blue case.

"Can't I watch you play? Must there always be 'something wrong' to be able to come here?" Riza grabbed the case with the violin already in it and placed it on its desk.

"No, I'm sorry…" Roy gazed out the window, "Where's Hughes?"

"He went to check if everything for tomorrow's concert's ready. Let's just hope it doesn't rain tomorrow…"

"Why? The concert's held indoors right? Why worry about the weather?"

Riza snorted. "With the way you play and the rain it would look like the Fuhrer died. You'd make all of Central mourn like they lost someone dear to them."

It was Roy's turn to snort. "You actually believe that 'violinist with heartbreaking music' crap? Oh, please, Hawkeye… that's just rubbish."

Riza narrowed her eyes and she reached out to twist Roy's ear. "What do you mean 'rubbish'?! You make your audience empty a box or two of tissues every time you play in a concert or a guest performance and you're telling me that those tears they have bawled out are meaningless?! You play brilliantly Roy and I want you to remember that!"

"Alright! Alright already! Hey! You're going to rip my ear off! Hey! OW!"

"Looks like someone's going to have to cancel his concert tomorrow due to a missing ear…" a deep but cheerful voice broke there little childish repartee.

"Hello to you, too." Roy greeted sarcastically as Riza let go of his ear.

"Is everything alright with the reservations for tomorrow, Hughes?"

"Yep. It is already taken cared of and there was even this fan of Roy's suggesting that we install a booth selling tissues in one corner of the concert hall."

Riza shot Roy a look clearly saying 'You have something to say about this or could I just say I said so?'

Roy made a face at her before puffing a breath and exiting the room with a wave of his hand and "I'll be in the lounge if you ever need me."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"Why 'Irish', Line?" Riyan asked as they all sat around the table for dinner.

"You can't blame me, Rai… It's my first time to come to Central! You can't expect me to adjust in just two days! C'mon!" Edraline argued as she munched on her vegetables.

"Aren't you bothered about that man's name, Sis? Do you think he's…?" Alphonse began but Ed cut him off immediately.

"No, Al. You know I do not jump into hasty conclusions… that would be idiotic."

Merodi snorted as lettuce hung floppily on her mouth and mumbled, "Yeah right", earning a glare from Ed.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full, dope!" Riyan snapped but spoiled it by coughing. Ed had handed her a glass of water before patting her back.

"Thanks."

"Now, what were you saying again?" Merodi asked sweetly and Riyan glared at her.

"Go screw yourself."

Alphonse laughed and chocked and then began gagging. 'These three girls were never going to change.' He had beaten his chest a few times before his sister handed him a glass of water.

"How many people must chock their selves crazy today?" she muttered.

"Isn't it Roy's concert tomorrow?" Riyan inquired as she filled her bowl with soup.

"Yup. And I'm awfully nervous to see him. I mean, it has been 17 years since we last saw each other… I wonder what he looks like…"

"We've never seen him, too. His first major concert's tomorrow and he's highly reclusive. He's like a closed book. Only the management and those rich people know his appearance. But some say he plays… coldly." Merodi said and Alphonse sighed.

"Coldly?"

"Uh-huh… He's known as the 'Ice Prince'. I have heard one of his pieces before, Ed… and before I even knew it I was bawling and sobbing unceasingly. He's truly amazing!"

"Wow…"

"I know."

"Wow…"

"Alright, Ed… we know you're surprised."

"It's just so… Wow…"

"Do you want me to beat you with a spatula?" Merodi inquired as she beat the instrument on her hand while the other held it.

"Okay! I'll stop, Geez!"

"Why are you so sure that he's the one playing at that concert, Line? I mean… there are a lot of Roy's in the world…"

"His name's Roy Mustang and–," Ed began but then Riyan coughed and Merodi stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Merodi inquired and stared at her like she thought Ed was out of her mind.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we've never heard of any violinist named Roy Mustang before… There's Roy Hynn but he's a pianist and then there's Roy Mateo also known as Roy M. or 'Ice Prince'."

"But…" Edraline opposed, feeling her stomach drop in disappointment and then started fishing for the concert ticket in her coat pocket. She pulled it out and stared at the printed words in that dreaded piece of paper.

**Alchemic Sonata **

_Presents_

**The Ice Prince Has Thawed**

**Roy M.**

**16 September, Central Coliseum**

**9:30 pm**

**Seat 117**

**One Admission**

"So much for not jumping into hasty conclusions…" Merodi muttered, earning a boot to her face courtesy of a furious Edraline Elric.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"Are you ready, Roy? You're on in five minutes." Hughes announced as he entered Roy's room for the moment. It was already filled with roses and stuff toys from the management wishing him a good luck.

Roy was wearing the dark blue shirt they had bought the other day and his black jacket was slung on the back of a chair.

"Hm. Just give me a few moments… I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Hughes silently closed the door and quietly marched up the stage to give the room a check. Hughes smiled, another full house, he thought. Even the seats up top were full and in five minutes they would turn off the lights to give them the 'mood'.

Hughes frowned. Seats 117 and 118 were vacant. Was Irish going to come? Or did she sell the tickets to someone else? He gave his head a vigorous shake to clear his mind. Now was not the time to think about that. His closest friend was going to reveal himself to the world around in five minutes; in five minutes he was going to blossom and spread his wings he had been developing for seventeen years. He was finally going to make himself known after years of living secretly and having many girls fall for his music. Now, was the time… for Roy to be complete.

Hughes heard footsteps behind him and he slowly turned around to find Roy there, shoulders back and head held high and a violin in his hand.

"Ready?" Hughes inquired as he placed a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Of course. I feel like I'm going to explode."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Well, I better get up there and help Hawkeye. Got to greet the audience and give them a heads up. They'll not know what'll hit them when they'll see your face."

"Am I that ugly?"

Hughes laughed and shook his head. "Nope. You're quite the opposite and I bet the girls will swoon."

"That made me feel better." Roy said sarcastically and Hughes grinned.

"I'm glad to know that. Well," Hughes glanced at his watch and smiled at Roy, "I'm going out there and I'll welcome them. You stand here and then you do your stuff."

"Okay. Thanks Maes."

"No sweat. I'm your manager. That's my job." was all Hughes said before he disappeared behind the red curtains that concealed Roy from the world for the next five minutes…

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the very late update and it's a short chapter as well. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am **not** abandoning this fic and same goes for How Long. I am both continuing them and my other fics (save for the oneshots).

I will see to it that I update this maybe after a month or two because right now I am about to go mad. We have this school activity once every school year and it has become a tradition that every end of the first semester we celebrate STRIDE days. This is a three day activity wherein students, handpicked by their subject teachers (because they showed that they are good at this certain subject), get to replace them within that span of days. The 'stride' needs to make the lesson plans, teach their co-students, and act as the teacher during those three days! So basically, the 'strides' play teacher. And now, I'm the freakin' 'stride' for CHEMISTRY!! Oh my gosh, I'm no nerd!! And now I have to research and tackle on the history of atoms and the development of Atomic theory! For gods sake I'm not ED who'd rather study than play… or write fanfictions… oh well…

Please do leave reviews… they boost me into waffling and it makes me update sooner! I was almost tempted to abandon this but due to the alerts and faves I have changed my mind. Now, go and press that little purple button there below and go gobbledygook!

Leave a review! Remember, happy authors update sooner! –grin-


	7. The Chairman's Waltz

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… and I do not own 'The Chairman's Waltz' it is by John Williams …Inspired by the Koreanovela "Spring Waltz"**

**Chapter 7: The Chairman's Waltz**

Edraline Elric sat and studied the room elatedly. It was her first time to attend a concert and she was excited about it. Even if it wasn't Royi-chan's concert it was still a concert nonetheless. She scanned the room for Roy and frowned when she didn't see him. She liked that man with glasses. He was always smiling and cheerful unlike…

She glanced at the seat beside her and found it empty. Was Cedric coming to watch the concert tonight or was he attending some other important business? She sighed. Even if he could be a little grumpy she really couldn't help but get interested in him. Those midnight blue eyes were just like her childhood friend's.

She toyed with her dress and the woman on her other side turned to her and smiled. She had a round face and had big round green eyes.

"My, child… Have you ever heard Sir Mateo's music before?" she inquired.

Edraline shook her head and smiled back, "I'm afraid I haven't, Madam… Have you?"

"Yes. And oh my… did I cry! I traveled here from Creta just to watch and see his face! Nobody has ever seen his face before… He either performs behind curtains or anonymously… we really don't know but I have heard it once during a guest performance and I totally bawled my eyes out!"

"Wow… is he really that good?"

The woman nodded eagerly and studied her, "You're a beautiful lady, princess… I love your silk dress…"

"Why thank you…" Edraline said, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Just then, the lights of the big theatre room went out and only a round spotlight shown on the podium. A lanky man emerged from behind the red curtains and stood before the microphone.

Edraline's eyes went wide when she recognized the man.

"Roy?!"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Maes Hughes stepped out from behind the curtains and surveyed his friend's full house. Wow, Roy was a very big hit, he thought as his eyes wandered to seat 117. It was occupied by a beautiful blonde. She was wearing a white silk dress and a red coat over it. He smiled when he saw her shocked expression. Irish was here and his night was already complete.

He felt sorry for her. Now she was going to get annoyed about them for lying about their names. But oh well… the show must go on.

"Good evening to each and everyone here tonight… I guess you've all prepared tissues for tonight's performance…" he announced and the speakers projected it very clearly and he smiled when some of the audience waved their tissues at him, "Well, I hate to have to admit but I did, too…"

The audience laughed and he saw Edraline smile. He will have to reveal his and Roy's name sooner or later or the other audience would be throwing rotten tomatoes at him if he stalled.

"I would like to introduce myself as Roy Mateo's friend, Maes Hughes." He said and he saw Ed frown and a confused expression crossed her face. But he continued anyway.

"And I am glad to be tonight's emcee. Anyway, tonight's performance will be the renowned Ice Prince's first ever solo concert. After over 7 years of hiding and driving us crazy with his heartbreaking music of both violin and piano and of living a private life we can finally see his appearance." He trailed off us some female viewers squealed and cheered.

"As his manager and friend I can say that… well… I'll let his face do the talking but I warn you ladies out there… It would have been better if you had brought some pillows as well…"

Some of the women cheered and squealed and one actually had the guts to yell out loud, "Make him marry me!"

Edraline smiled and chuckled but continued to stare at Hughes. _So he lied about his name after all…_

"Okay… quiet down now or you might scare Sir Mateo… Now… without any further ado… I am glad to present to you the Ice Prince with his very first original heartbreaking violin piece that has made us all love him 'The Chairman's Waltz'… Sir Roy Mateo!"

A piano played softly at first as the curtains slowly opened, the spotlight highlighting the centre of the stage. The piano's notes were high and of second octave. It was a bit creepy at first… it made the audience remember or rather picture out a movie of children playing games near a haunted house.

But then a violin was heard. Slow and melancholic. Slowly the music evolved from eerie to forlorn. The cadence was of a slow death waltz and the spectators stiffened in their seats as they listened. They somehow noticed different emotions embedded on the piece. There was a feeling of loss, of pain, of anguish and of dread and anger in the song.

The curtains lifted and some of the audience gasped as they saw who was playing. A man of dark and shiny ebony-colored hair played smoothly and flawlessly and behind him was a grand piano of white color. He was wearing a dark suit and his eyes were closed. He had white skin and some of the ladies had to fight off a swoon. HE was downright handsome and hot! _So this was the Ice Prince? _Others thought as they grabbed tissues from the boxes.

Edraline stared and gaped. Cedric?! Just what was happening here? She glanced at the seat beside her and gaped at it. But…

Roy continued playing and the notes grew complicated since some were of tremolo and were very high but Roy performed it effortlessly. It was a very beautiful piece and Edraline liked it. She began reviewing its notes so she could come up with a happy piano version of this.

He swayed; piano and violin clashing into one poignant piece. It was as if the Ice Prince was saying, "I've already lost too much but I still don't get anything of equal value in return. Now, give them all back to me or I shall make you suffer…"

Edraline heard sobs from beside her and back as she stared at the man at the stage. Cedric was Roy Mateo? But then? That ticket had gone all to waste? She could have given it to Al or maybe even Merodi had Ced… Roy said it was he who was playing tonight.

But then she narrowed her eyes as she felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. Maybe it was from crying just by listening to the piece. But why was the back of her head screaming something else? She stared hard at the violinist playing at the stage and another cheek rolled down her cheek when the face of her childhood friend suddenly flashed in her mind.

The piece ended and many people applauded while others wiped frantically at their faces. Roy lowered his instruments and then bowed low. He straightened himself up and surveyed his full house.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. This is my very first performance in view of the public and I really appreciate you all for coming to see this." He said as he tried hard to be heard by everyone. Ladies sighed and some screamed 'Marry me!' but Roy merely smiled at them.

"The next piece I would be playing would be piano. I have with me a good friend of mine who had sung this song for me." Roy heard some of the listeners gasped in recognition and some of them yelled, 'No!'

"My manager had made the lyrics but I really didn't like it…" Roy made a disgusted face and then he heard a muffled retort of 'Well, you're sadistic, you idiot!' and he heard several audience laugh.

"I changed it and hopefully you would all come to like it. We performed this once in a guest performance for Roy Hynn's concert and I think some of those who came there know this." He grinned before continuing, "Now, please help me welcome Miss Yuki Fitzgerald…" Roy said as Hughes got his violin for him and he mouthed a 'Thank you' to him.

A girl with short black hair walked in from the side of the stage. She wore a long green dress and black shoes. She gave Roy a peck to the cheek and she smiled at him.

"Good evening, Ice Prince…" she said and the male audience gave wolf whistles.

Roy nodded and he threw her a smile that only she saw. "Shall we start then?" he inquired as he sat on the bench before the piano.

"Sure…"

Roy pressed keys on the piano and the spectators shivered. It was eerie and full of anguish but still a beautiful melody.

_"Hi, Miss Alice…"_ Yuki began in a small and eerie voice and the audience gaped at the pair up the stage… so cold… the atmosphere in the room turned absolutely cold…

In their minds a large grandfather clock chimed and it resonated on the walls of their minds… shaking awake the monsters that haunted them every night… monsters and enemies alike… haunting them even when they were wide awake…

Faceless silhouettes grabbing them by the neck and choking them… jamming the entranceway of the air that made them live…

_Fire… Fire…_ earsplitting screams cutting the air… _wails of despair were_ _heard…_ resonating and reverberating… pulling at the strings of their minds like puppets in a lame dance…

'Goodbye!' a child calls out as the sound of a car rolling away is heard, stones breaking and crushing…

'Don't forget me!' another child screams back as the sound of the car slowly gets eaten by a melancholic violin piece…

'I won't! I promise!' the first child screams back…

_…a yellow teddy bear falls mutely on a wet pavement…_

'Hope to die?!' the second child calls back but then the reply never came…

…_an empty and torn box was left on a desert desk… forgotten…_

…a scar on a little boy's arm flashes…

_Gold eyes…_

Piano… childish and lax…

_Violin… poignant and cheerless…_

Silence… sobs… and rustling of clothe…

The piece had ended and still deafening silence carried around the room… Roy's head hung low and his hands were still pressed on the last keys of the piece while Yuki stared dazedly at the audience…

No applause… just sobs and then came a curse… followed by another and then the rustling of tissues came…

Edraline Elric stared at the bowed head of Roy Mateo and then a silent tear slid down her cheek as she gasped out a strained,

"Royi-chan…"

Roy Mateo stared at the keys before him dazedly and then whispered in a broken voice,

"Ed- pu…"

And that was when the audience stood up and gave him a standing ovation.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

A/N: The song Roy played first and the title of this chapter 'The Chairman's Waltz' is by John Williams and from the 'Memoirs of a Geisha'. I will have the link posted at my profile so watch out for it! It is a wonderful piece! I couldn't stop listening to it! (-_-;)

And I would like to thank my best frie… ahem… my sister… -wink wink- for finding this wonderful piece for me… It really means an awful lot to me… Thank you so much…

_Nya na-grounded pa jyud ka tungod ana… pasencia-i dae… hehehe…_

The piece he played next (piano) is 'Still Doll' from the anime Vampire Knight… it's sooo creepy! –shiver- but cool!!!!

There! I updated sooner than promised and I expect that you! Yeah, you! You know who you are! who said that I should update sooner to review! Kekeke… kidding! The STRIDE days were very enjoyable after all… I liked the classes I handled… hehehe…

**STRIDE**: **S**tudent's **T**ime for a **R**esponsible **I**nvolvement in the **D**epartment's **E**ndeavor

And to those who continue to read this fic… 'specially **GreedxEd **who never failed to leave a review… Thank you sooo much for everything!!!

Please leave a review!!!


	8. Flying Petals

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own 'Suna no Oshiro' or 'Flying Petals'. They belong to Vampire Knight Guilty and Spring Waltz respectively. I also do not own 'Clementine'.**

Aww, I just couldn't resist! My hands were just itching to post this up earlier than planned! Damnit! But oh well...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flying Petals**

Roy Mateo stopped; head bowed and hands on mid air, one holding down the last notes of the piece he had been playing and the other holding the bow. A reverberating round of applause surrounded him and several roses were thrown his way as he slowly lowered the instrument he had somehow over-used. He experimentally strummed on its strings when the second string suddenly snapped into two. He sighed. Well, at least the concert had ended.

He bowed low for several seconds and stood straight again and without any reason his eyes drifted to seat number 117. No one was there. Empty and dark… And so was seat 118… he blinked. Ah, yes… he remembered. Irish had given him ticket 118 and she had 117. But why wasn't she here? And why had a certain pang swept through him knowing she wasn't here?

Hughes climbed up the stage to join his friend and Roy quickly dismissed the thought for later. His composition of 'Suna no Oshiro' played at the background and he saw several of his audience shiver. Well, he couldn't blame them though. Yuki really sang that song creepily… if there was such a word. Even if he had been the one to compose said song her singing always made a chill run down his spine every time he heard it play.

Hughes stepped up near the microphone after smiling at Roy. "We have a Victory party held downstairs in the ballroom on the west wing of the coliseum and we would like to invite you all. There would be some dancing and chatting there and who knows… you might get to get some snippets from Roy here…"

Roy pouted and glared at Hughes. He hadn't known the management had set a Victory party for him. He had enough of being in public display right now. And all he wanted now was time alone… and probably a whiskey bottle at his side.

And now he was going to be kept exposed on this stupid after party of some sort. He had had enough of everyone gawking at him tonight. And to talk to them up close would be a nightmare.

"Now, I would like to request everyone to proceed to Exit C in an orderly manner." Hughes continued. When everyone was out of the theatre room he turned to Roy and smiled at him.

"You were good." Hughes said and Roy's sharp eyes caught the tear tracks on Hughes' face.

Roy smiled one of his true smiles and then thanked Hughes before being ushered back to his room.

"Change into those clothes Riza prepared for you and come down to the party or Hawkeye's going to shoot you." Hughes said pointedly as he pointed to the black shirt, white slacks and the white jacket before turning to the door.

"Can't you wait for me?" Roy inquired as he shrugged off his black jacket.

"I can't. Irish is down the ballroom waiting for me. And mind you, she plays the piano well…" Hughes informed casually and missed the startled look Roy made.

"Really?" Roy said and Hughes caught the effort his friend made to sound relaxed.

"Roy? What's wrong?" Hughes asked as he turned around and he noted Roy's pallor.

"Nothing. Just nervous is all… I was never one for the mingling stuff." Roy said convincingly and he inwardly jumped for joy for Hughes seemed to buy it.

"Very well… Hurry up and oh my god… Comb your hair, Damn it!" Hughes yelled and Roy chuckled and he heard the door close.

Finally, he thought, he was alone.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Edraline played the piano gracefully and Roy's audience danced to the rhythm. She was playing a famous upbeat music and she was enjoying every second of it.

Men had commented on how opposite she was with Mateo. But they never compared them. Roy played very good and she did as well but both had different genres. Roy made his audience cry while Ed made hers laugh. Totally opposite...

But then her thoughts drifted off to her childhood friend again. When was she ever going to see him again? She thought but then she frowned. Roy Mateo's music had brought back too many memories… but why was there fire? Wails? Had they been Mateo's memories fused with her own? Or were they connected somehow? Maybe she should ask him when he'd show up later.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she stopped playing. She turned her gaze upwards to see azure eyes staring down at her. He had blonde hair and he had a chocolate pokey on his lips.

"Hi" he said and she smelled tobacco on his breath but she did not flinch. Oh, he was a smoker.

"Hello." She replied and he smiled as he bowed and asked her to dance since there was an orchestra playing at the background.

"Sure." She said and she accepted the hand he offered.

They swayed with the music and after a few stanzas the male blond ventured.

"May I know your name, Miss?" he asked politely.

Edraline smiled, "The name's Ed…" she said and she inwardly cringed to have found out she had used her real name. "What's yours?"

"Jean…" Havoc said and they heard the last bars of the music come in. They slowed and soon stopped when the music did and Jean Havoc led her back to the seat with her red coat.

Just then, there was a polite applause and Roy Mateo entered the ball room in a black shirt, white jacket and white slacks. Ladies squealed as he bowed and smiled but Ed saw from her angle that it was false. She couldn't blame him though… he had been comfortable being hidden from the world and to change that all in one night would be hard. She snorted. She knew very well he was just forced to do this.

Maes Hughes stepped up the platform where the baby grand piano and Roy stood and smiled at everyone.

"Good evening once again!" Hughes yelled and Roy nodded and waved at his supporters and really felt self-conscious.

"Everyone please enjoy the evening. Roy Mateo would keep you company!"

"What?! Where are you going?"

"I was kidding you silly buffoon! I ain't going anywhere!" Hughes said and several girls giggled.

"You better not! Or I'm kicking you out there to freeze to death!" Roy retorted as he turned around to sit before the piano. Hughes grinned when Roy waved him over to sit with him on the bench. Oh goody…

"Flying Petals?" Hughes asked as Roy scooted over to let Hughes slide in. If they were going to play this piece together then they should at least be comfortable. Hughes smiled. Even if Roy could play this piece beautifully solo he would always insist on playing it with Maes.

"I'm going to start…" Roy said as he positioned his fingers above the key chords. He knew Hughes always messed up with chords so he let him do notes instead.

"Okay." Hughes said and Roy pressed the keys smoothly. Hughes then followed and the audience smiled. Even Edraline smiled at how they played. They were like brothers.

Hughes pounded on the keys but Roy didn't mind. He played quite well and the duet was good. Well, better than good actually.

People bounced with the beat and others snapped their fingers while the other pianist ran over the notes in their minds and used their knees as a makeshift keyboard.

People then applauded when the piece ended and both Hughes and Roy stood up and bowed.

The orchestra played and men started looking for partners in the dance. Hughes excused himself from Roy and made a beeline for a certain blonde pianist in the room.

"May I?" he asked and Edraline smiled. She accepted the hand and they ventured the dance floor.

Roy and Hawkeye were dancing and both were discussing something ardently. Hughes shook his head. What a bunch of killjoys…

"Are you having fun?" he asked the blonde who kept looking down to make sure she didn't step anything other than the floor.

"Yeah… Music has always been my passion… and science if I may add…" she replied and she risked a glance at those wise yellow eyes.

"Well… can I hear your comments on how the ice prince plays?" Hughes asked as they did a turn.

"Too sad… it brings back to many memories…"she said and she stared at his tie that seemed to get interesting to her by the minute.

"I see…" Hughes said thoughtfully.

The rest of the dance was silent although both welcomed them to satisfy their thoughts. It was an enjoyable silence that both liked. But then Edraline broke it soon in the dance's bridge.

"Maes Hughes, huh?" Edraline drawled as she executed a turn.

Hughes smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Sorry about that… I just wanted to stir Roy a bit…"

"It's fine, actually…" she said and then the music ended. They bowed at each other and Hughes led Ed to where Roy and Riza chatted.

"May I?" Hughes inquired as he got Riza's hand and gave Ed's hand to Roy. Hughes led a smiling Riza to the dance floor.

Roy gripped Ed's hand tightly and then led her to the floor as well while Ed staggered every once in a while. She had seen Jean and Roy chatting while she was dancing a while ago and she had seen a finger pointing her way. She was sure Jean had told Roy her name and now he was going to think badly of her. And the bad stares she was getting from the other women in the room did not help either.

"So… _Irish_ wasn't it?" Edraline winced with the emphasis he had applied in her 'name' so she sighed but narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm glad you still remember me, _Cedric…_" she retorted with emphasis as well and he shook his head to silence her.

"Listen, let me clear things out for you… I did not tell you my real name due to privacy means. I had only revealed myself to the world tonight but that does not mean my name around these parts of Central does not ring a bell. I did not plan on revealing myself earlier than that. I was afraid you were one of those rabid fan girls who'd glomp me any second." He said as he tossed his head to the group of girls glaring at Edraline to prove his point.

Edraline fought not to roll her eyes but did end up doing it anyway. "Why didn't you tell me you were performing when I handed you the ticket?"

"You were so sure of yourself that I didn't want to humiliate you and plus I was keeping a low profile. I didn't want anyone knowing who I was…"

Edraline nodded. She understood that so she merely 'Hmm'ed in response as they did a turn. But she did not expect him to pull her closer that their bodies actually touched and his mouth was directly in front of her ear.

"Say…" he whispered, "Tell me your plan, Irish…" he said in her ear that she actually shivered.

"Huh? What plan? What are you talking about?" she said as she struggled in his grasp.

"Oh, c'mon… you're caught right in the act… Don't play coy, Irish… or rather… Ed?"

Ed stiffened. She knew it…

Roy laughed darkly and he pulled away but still held her. "See, now tell me… How much do you cost for the night?"

Ed's mouth dropped open as she stared disbelievingly at Roy. He actually thought she was a whor-... no! She was not! "I…" she began and then she gritted her teeth and hissed "You bastard…"

"No…" Roy hissed, "You're the bag… First you charm me and Hughes into believing you were Irish and then I have Jean telling me you're Ed…" Roy gritted his teeth… How dare she use _her _name?!

"Couldn't think of a better name anymore as you ran out since you sleep with different men each night?" Roy hissed. He was totally losing it. No one uses his best friend's name and gets away with it. He loved Ed-pu more than his own life and he would protect her name from being ruined even if he lost his reputation.

"You do not know what you are talking about!" she hissed as Roy dragged her into a secluded corner of the room.

"Oh? Well, I really don't care… But if you hurt Hughes I will have your heart on a silver platter…" he threatened.

"I am not a fucking prostitute, Sir Mateo." Edraline growled, not berating herself for her foul language.

Roy scoffed and glared at her, "And you went through all the trouble of actually inviting me to a concert! Why? So you could get laid afterwards?"

Edraline's jaw dropped again in disgust and offence. "You fu…" she gasped out but she shut her mouth before finishing her statement. Instead, she settled for a calm but somber looking expression and stared into the midnight blue eyes that once belonged to her best friend's.

"Let me tell you something, Mateo… I am not from Central. I came from a village back east to look for someone residing in Central and I have only arrived in the last two days. So please get this straight and clear. I am not a fucking whore." With that said she turned on her heel and went out the room to brave the chilly night air.

Roy smirked and turned away from the room and down the hallway.

A certain pair of yellow eyes behind rectangular glasses saw everything. He went out the room as well and went to follow Edraline.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Edraline was stalking. She knew that. The shoes that Merodi had given her were killing her feet. She had taken several stomps when she slipped and eventually twisted her right ankle.

And now she had Maes Hughes with her nursing it and tying a piece of clothe around it that he had somehow scurried from somewhere. He was clearly a nice guy, she thought. Unlike that dark-haired fire breather that played the violin and piano beautifully.

"How is it?" Hughes inquired at he stood up from where he knelt before her.

"It is better now. Thank you…" she said and had managed to stand up.

"I better give you a ride home. And I won't take no for an answer." He said and he opened the passenger seat of the car. "Hop on"

"Are you sure?" Ed questioned as she took a small step towards the car.

"Positive."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The night wore on and one by one the houses slowly turned their lights off. The people during the party hopped on their automobiles and sped home with their dates that evening.

Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully a new adventure.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Lunchtime the next day came and Hughes, Roy and Riza entered Roy's apartment to watch him practice. The album recording was three and a half months away and Roy had to shoot two music videos for his famous pieces 'The Chairman's Waltz' for violin and 'Clementine' for piano. The other pieces would be audio alone.

And they would need to hire a road manager as well for apparently Roy was going to be hopping from one location to another for the shooting and pictorial. Oh joy…

They had chatted their way to Mateo's music room when they saw Roy's mom and stepfather on one of the mint green couches Roy had positioned around the piano. What were they doing here? Roy thought as they entered the room. And then he knew something was… off. His mother was tearful and his step-dad was looking uncertain and anxious. What had happened? Why were they so upset?

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" he asked as he gave them each a beso on the cheek.

"Oh, baby… We're very sorry b-but-…" Roy's mother, Melissa Mateo, sobbed after stuttering. The hanky on her hand was very wet and that told Roy she had been crying for quite a while. Her black hair framed her face and her black eyes were red from the all the crying.

"What happened, Ma'am?" Hughes asked as he and Riza flanked Roy. They were ready to back him up if ever there would be an argument.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry, baby…" she apologized again and Roy felt dread sweep threw him in one cold wave.

"Melissa, what on earth happened?" Riza inquired, noting that the suspense was uncalled for. They weren't in a movie or something.

"Son…" Roy's stepfather, Daniel Mateo, began as he stepped forward and he cast Roy an uncertain look, "We've received news from the East and…" he paused. His brown hair was disheveled and was quite a mess, too but his blue eyes were unwavering but concerned.

"What happened?" he demanded as his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Is grandma alright?"

His dad shook his head, "It's not grandma, Son… Unfortunately, there was a fire at Rizenbul but only one house was caught…"

"Why are you telling me this? Please, hurry up and get it over with because I have practicing to do…" he did not mean to be rude but the suspense was irritating him.

"Listen, Son… we must tell you this unhurriedly or you'll shut down…" his father said, voice thick with worry and anxiety.

"What is wrong, Sir?" Riza inquired again, stepping around Roy to stare at his father.

"Well, we got news that the house that had caught fire was near the Rockbell's abode and everything was charred…" Daniel explained slowly.

"If you're planning to donate them some millions then go for it… I don't want to hear any of this nonsense right now, Dad. If you would excuse me, I have some composing to do. Hughes? Hawkeye? Let's go." Roy said dismissively and he walked past his father to the piano with Hughes following behind him followed by Riza.

"And that house was the Elric's residence, Roy…" his father began; head down and fists clenched tight; their backs facing each other.

"It was reported that two female bodies were recovered and both were totally charred that they had been unrecognizable…" Daniel explained hurriedly and only silence seemed to hang in the room so he continued.

"But the Forensics Department had run several tests, Roy… Both Dental and Bone and they eventually identified the casualties." He said breathlessly.

"Son," his father breathed as he turned to face the rigid back of his son.

"Trisha and Edraline Elric are dead… They died on the fire…"

"Ed-pu's gone, baby! She's dead!" His mother wailed in devastation but he didn't hear it…

_Trisha and Edraline Elric are dead…_

No… Shut up… No…

…_Edraline Elric is dead…_

Shut up… She isn't…

…_dead…_

No…

_Fire… Fire… earsplitting screams cutting the air… wails of despair were heard… resonating and reverberating… pulling at the strings of their minds like puppets in a lame dance… _

Roy Mustang, Royi-chan, Roy Mateo… whoever he may be died right then and there. His breathing, his heart, his mind halted and arctic waves began beating him over and over.

_Is dead… is dead… died on the fire…_

He turned into a deathly pale color as tiny tremors racked his body. His eyes turned cold and whatever light and life that had managed to reside in them for this long disappeared, faded, ebbed and soon his eyes turned dead and lifeless. The sharp shine on them were no longer there. Just two endless voids that stared numbly into oblivion remained. No more soul… no more life… His soul was torn and then he turned cold…

_like a corpse… _

numb…

_Soon he didn't feel anything at all… ice… ice… frozen all over… _

Frozen…

_Ed-pu's gone, baby! She's dead!_

dead…

_Gone… gone in the wind… _

And then everything went and warped into black as his heart refused to continue beating.

Roy Mateo collapsed in a dead faint and Hughes had barely even caught him when he fell and they both sank to the floor.

"Baby! Oh my gosh! Roy!" his mother cried out as she squatted beside them.

Roy was as white as snow as he lay stock-still on Hughes' arms. Riza stood over them and forced herself not to panic. Roy did shut down and he had fainted to protect and stop the images his mind slowly fed him with. It was always very overwhelming to know that you lost someone very dear to you…

But then all blood left her face when she noticed the rise and fall of Roy's chest… or rather, the lack thereof.

"Oh my God, Hughes, he's not breathing!" she said as she gaped openly at the probably dead bundle on Hughes' arms

"What?!" Roy's father exclaimed as he froze. _That was not supposed to happen!_

"Damn it, Roy!" Hughes roared.

He bent over to listen to Roy's heartbeat and he placed a hand over Roy's nose and mouth. His eyes widened suddenly and he sat up straight and his eyes searched frantically for Roy's father. When his eyes had landed on their target, he gasped out in a panicked and strained whisper…

"Call the fucking ambulance…"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**A/N:** I know… I am evil…

Well, what do you expect? I was wearing a witch hat while typing this and somehow it possessed me when 'Suna no Oshiro' started playing on the background. Creepy much…

-shiver-

My cat got pregnant… sigh… it ran off once in the evening and I never knew where it went and now its stomach's huge! At first I thought she was just growing fat but my mother says she's pregnant… -insert huge eyes here- it's my first time having a pet pregnant…

I know it's a cliffy… But at least this chapter's long! Well, at least I think it is… Now if only you lot leave a review we can get an ambulance for poor Royi-chan? Hm? –bolts off-

Please leave a review… Happy authors update sooner!

The links to Flying Petals and The Chairman's Waltz are at my profile. So if you want to listen to them you can go check them out!

**Review!**


	9. Clementine

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own 'Clementine'.**

**Chapter 9: Clementine**

"I knew we shouldn't have lied to him! Now look! He's sick!" a female voice accused in a hushed and strained whisper.

"It's what's best, Hon or he would never learn to move on. He's going to return to her and probably never come back to us." replied a male voice that was thick with guilt.

"I hope you're right, darling…"

"Trust me, sweetheart. It would do him good to break down every once in a while and eventually let go."

"But was it really necessary to lie to him? And tell him that no one was really injured during that fire? I know that fire was an accident that worked so well with what we were planning but don't you think we got a tad overboard?"

"You think too much, sweetheart. We have faked papers and I doubt even the sharpest person in Amestris could spot the difference."

"Well, I guess. But if Roy's going to do something stupid because of this, I'm killing you."

The man chuckled, "Is that a threat, Mel?" he inquired cheekily.

"It is. Now, get me a coffee, darling."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"How is he, Doc?" Hughes inquired as the doctor appeared, shocked and totally amazed.

The doctor shook his head and then said, "We're not so sure. All we know is that his heart just completely stopped beating. There were three other doctors who aided on the action and no one really knows what's wrong."

"Cardiac arrest?" Hughes offered but the Doctor shook his head.

"No. All the muscles surrounding the heart are well. And his heart's as healthy as of a soccer player's. All arteries and veins are clean as well."

"Do you know why his heart just refused beating?"

"We're not completely sure, Mr. Hughes. His case is rare or rather… It's my first time encountering this! It's absurd!"

"But is he going to be fine?" Hughes asked and the Doctor looked him in the eye.

"As of right now he is stable. But he is not allowed to be pressured and I understand his err… job is rather tiring, isn't it?"

Hughes smiled despite himself. "Yeah, his first solo concert was yesterday."

The doctor chuckled, "Yeah, I did bawl my eyes there and my wife had to give me a bath towel."

"Can we see him?" Riza inquired as she handed Hughes his cup of coffee.

"Yes." The Doctor replied briskly. "He's under surveillance, though. We won't be caught off guard again. He's down Room 263. Please do not pressure him."

"Thank you, Doc."

The doctors eyes flickered for a moment and then said, "I… I better come with you… I don't want..."

"To have your patient die because he's one of the most talented musicians in Central and if he _did_ die everyone's going to kill you?" Maes continued for him as they made their way down the hallway.

"Precisely."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_A wide field was before him, the grass already reaching his nose. A soft piano played at the background and he immediately recognized the tune. It was one of their favorite pieces, 'Clementine'. A song so sad yet so full of hope… Bitter-sweet if you'd call it._

_He strode forward and suddenly the grass was 4 feet taller than him and a young girl laughed at his side. Glowing and sweet... Vibrant and charming…_

_Oh my darling… oh my darling… oh my darling, Clementine…_

"_C'mon, Royi-chan! Turn your back and start counting!" she exclaimed cheerfully as the sun's rays poured on her and they made her beam. His best friend and life was finally here beside him._

"_But…" he began but she frowned at him. _

"_Oh, you big sissy… The grass isn't going to swallow you up! Turn around and begin counting! Unless if you do not know how to count up to 10…" _

"_Wha-? I do know how to count up to ten, you bean!" _

"_Well then, you fire breather, turn around and begin counting!" _

"_Fine!" he said begrudgingly and he turned around to let her hide. This was what they did every time before they went to school. They would play hide and seek in this wide prairie-like lot with high grass. It overlooked a big farmland and several houses below the hill the lot was on. _

"_You better not peek or I'm telling your mom you pulled my hair!"_

"_Fine! I'm starting! 10… 9… err… 7… 6… um…4… 3… 2… 1…! Ready or not here I come!" he yelled and he turned around._

_Grass whacked at his face and he shoved it aside to find his best friend. _

Yes… search… How long has it been now? Seventeen years? And still, he couldn't find her. He never had the time. His parents always saw to it that he did practice all the time. How was he ever going to find her now? How was he going to find her through all these grass?

_How indeed… Ed-pu was always good at hiding. She was just too small… He shoved the weeds and stalks alike as he searched for his friend. Where the hell was she? He searched everywhere until a certain feeling began to eat at his insides. Where was she? _

_Oh my darling… oh my darling… oh my darling, Clementine…_

"_Ed-pu? Edraline? Where are you, bean?!" he called out but somehow the howling wind always swallowed his calls. Terror washed through him in one cold wave as he saw a pillar of smoke rise above him._

_Fire… Fire… _

_Edraline! No! _

_The grass around him was burning but he felt nothing… nothing but fear… horror and disgust…_

_He was weak… incompetent… useless… pathetic… _

He whimpered.

_Fire engulfed the whole area and he stared disbelievingly at the images that danced in the flames' surface._

_A large grandfather clock chimed and it resonated on the walls of his mind… shaking awake the monsters that haunted him every night… monsters and enemies alike… haunting him even when he was wide awake… _

_Trisha and Edraline Elric are dead…_

Toot… a distant sound chimed in his thoughts.

…_Edraline Elric is dead…_

Beep…

_They died on the fire…_

_Is dead… is dead… died on the fire…_

Beep…

_No… Give her back to me! Give her back to me! She's mine! Give her back! She isn't dead! I promised! We promised! _

Creak… A door groaned from a distance.

_Farewell! _

_The words rang in his ears and he stiffened. No! No it is not, Ed-pu!_

"_I guess this is goodbye, Royi-chan…"_

"_Yeah, but not forever Ed-pu…" he had replied that day._

'_Don't forget me!' a car drives out and into the road._

Voices…

'_I won't! I promise!' she shouts back._

'_Hope to die?!'_

_No answer… deafening silence swallowed the whole area… _

_Still… you… do not… answer (1)… _

"Roy?"

He slowly cracked his eyes open to acknowledge his visitors.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Hughes and Hawkeye stepped into Room 263 and immediately took notice of the immobile figure beneath the white sheets of the standard hospital bed. They walked closer and stood beside him and both felt very relieved to see him breathing again.

"Has he woken?" Hughes asked as he moved the black strands of hair away from Roy's eyes. The nurse who was checking up on him before they arrived shook her head.

"No, Sir. He hasn't even moved a muscle or even a twitch. Even when I came in, he didn't even stir."

"When can he be discharged?" Hawkeye asked.

"Probably tomorrow or the day after, depending on his recovery over the shock of whatever news he heard to make his heart actually stop beating." The doctor answered as he leafed through Roy's medical file.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hughes asked warily.

"As I have told you, Mr. Hughes, as of right now he is stable. There are no other complications. Neither stroke nor cardiac arrest whatsoever happened nor threatens."

"So he'd be fine?" Hughes asked hopefully.

"We hope so. It would all depend on how he attacks the news you gave him."

Hughes and Riza gulped. This was not going to be good for his career at all. The loss would maybe even induce him to set off under a coma state which they all feared. But all horrible thoughts vanished as they saw him stir.

"Roy?" Hughes ventured and Roy turned his head to their direction and he opened his eyelids.

Hughes would have preferred it if they had remained shut. Almost. Because what stared back at him were blank, dull and lifeless black eyes. They were like endless pits of black and he faltered as soon as they landed on him.

_No…_

That word echoed repeatedly in his terrified mind as he stared at his friend's eyes. Cold, blank and empty.

_Hollow…_

"Roy? Are you alright?" Hughes asked and Roy's eyes left him and they stared at the white ceiling above him. Roy did not answer within several beats but did after what seemed like decades to Riza and Maes.

"No." Roy replied. How was he ever going to feel alright? Edraline was… not here anymore or back there at Rizenbul. He had lost her without being given a proper goodbye. All his sacrificing had all gone to squander. Hours had turned to days as days turned to weeks. He had cut his fingers till they bled crazy everyday to get to play the violin better to at least impress his parents.

Weeks had turned to months and months had turned to years and by then he had mastered the violin, to the extent of having his very first standing ovation at the young age of nine.

He had asked if they could go back to Rizenbul to visit Edraline but his parents merely shook their heads and told him to learn piano first before they could visit her.

So he did.

From the simple do-re-mi scale to classical pieces he played them. He had started writing compositions at the age of 17 and all his friends had told him that they were all very sad but they all loved it.

At his recital he got another standing ovation and that was when his parents decided to make him shine brighter than the rest.

At the age of twenty he started traveling around Central to play in guest performances of the biggest musicians in Amestris and played he did but never in front of mysterious curtains of red silk. He played behind them and that was when the tag of 'Ice Prince' was given to him. He played coldly.

He had tried escaping once, at a very cold night of November, but his step-father had caught him and irately grabbed him by the neck and…

_Faceless silhouettes grabbing him by the neck and choking him… jamming the entranceway of the air that made him live…_

Roy halted his breathing again and withheld it but the machines attached to him had picked it up and the nurse and doctor ran to his side.

"Sir Mateo! Sir Mateo! Snap out of it!"

Roy released the breath he was holding in and reinforced his breathing again as sadness ate at his heart. He just wanted to see her again… Was that so hard to give? And now it was all too late... She was gone… And he could… would never see her again… Never…

All he had ever wanted was to see her face and to feel that childish aura she always carried and emitted around with her. Was that so hard to give? Were his sacrifices never enough? What more could he give? But, she was dead… gone… How much more could he give now?

"What more do I have to give?" he croaked out bitterly and yet brokenly at the ceiling above him before his eyelids slid close and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

The doctor stared at his favorite musician blankly and could do nothing but fight back the tears that threatened to roll out from his eyes. He had watched him play the night before and he had cried a bucket of tears. But he did not expect _him_ to appear in his emergency room with three other doctors and frightened nurses screaming that they had to save him.

He had been stupefied when he heard _his_ heart stopped beating and they had done all they could do to save him. Almost all the hospital staff knew what he had looked like during his concert the night before: proud, confident, cold and sad but now he looked extremely fragile.

They had tried shocking the life back at him but still he protested. But then, one the nurses broke down and she stepped near his bed and screamed at the top of her lungs, 'Live and stand up, damn it! Go forward!' and after a few moments there was a pulse. It was a faint and weak pulse but everyone had whooped and cheered happily before they started working on him.

And now he was here, staring at his coma-like position. He knew he had to get back and attend to other matters, like paperwork for example but they could wait. He would make sure that this patient of his lives. Along with all the others.

"What more do I have to give?" he heard Mateo croak out in a weak and broken voice and he sounded like the world had been playing games with him for all his 25 years. Like a cat being toyed with his owner with a piece of string. And his heart skipped a beat. He looked up and saw his hollow eyes fall shut and he fell asleep. The nurse beside him visibly shivered to fight back the tears and he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She turned her head and she smiled at him. He smiled back as she mouthed a thank you.

_What more do I have to give? _The words slipped through his mind. What more did he have to give? Why? What had been in the news that made the cold heart of the Ice Prince stop? What had happened?

"Just a bit more, Roy… You have to keep living for her…" Hughes said as he straightened the blankets.

Her? Who her? Did the Ice Prince have a deceased girlfriend? A friend? A sibling? Mother? No, his mother was alive he knew that.

Had 'her' been an important loved one of the past?

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Hughes shut the door and he slowly released a breath. Roy almost gave him a heart attack. The moron had to stop his heart and give him a false alarm. He was so going to kick him later.

He turned around and walked down the hall to where the bad hospital coffee machine stood but someone called out to him.

"Hughes?" he turned around and he spotted the person who he last expected to be here.

"Irish?" he asked cheerfully as he spotted the blonde, "What are you doing here?"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

1. This was the last line in the song 'Still Doll'

A/N: Hoo… this sucked… hospital scenes never did quite suit me. If you didn't understand what the hell's happening then you're in the right lane. It all begins to get clearer in the next chapters. So stay tuned! 'Clementine' is a very wonderful piece… try listening to it while reading this chap… it's soooo sad… -sob-

It would mostly be the bean's part next, seeing as I have waffled in at least two chapters to get Roy's views in things… Next will be Ed's!!

And my cat gave birth!!! Hahaha... two days ago, actually...

Anyway…

Reviews will be loved and Flames shall be fed to the fire breather! Hehehehe…


	10. Castle of Sand

**Music of the Heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own 'Suna no Oshiro' or 'Castle of Sand'.**

**Chapter 10: Castle of Sand**

"Irish?" Hughes walked over and raised a confused brow, "What are you doing here?"

Ed laughed despite herself and threw Hughes a smile, "I could ask the same question to you. What are you doing here?"

Hughes sighed sadly and suddenly looked downcast, his eyes turning into a deeper color of yellow-green.

"Well, a certain moron decided that stopping his heart beating would bring his friend back to life." Hughes had exhaled sharply before muttering, "The idiot."

Ed raised a delicate eyebrow, pondering, if she should believe what she heard or dismiss it off as something unimportant.

Hughes shook his head and he extended his hand out for her to take. "Have you eaten dinner yet? If not, we can go to that little diner beside the hospital for a quick bite. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess. You remember Riyan now, don't you? She collapsed earlier today due to an asthma attack. The idiot, too. We knew she'd collapsed one day… but it was all too fast. She just…" Ed waved her hands about, "hacked and hacked until she fainted."

"I'm sorry" Hughes said, his voice sincere.

"Yeah… If I had been observant none of this should have happened." Ed puffed a heavy breath and turned to Hughes, eyes glassy.

"You did not know this was going to happen. So don't blame yourself." Hughes growled, his yellow-green eyes narrowing disapprovingly.

Ed raised her hands in a surrendering position, "All right, all right! Fine!" and then her stomach protested.

Hughes chuckled and he felt a delicate hand on his. He frowned inwardly. Do all pianists have hands that seem so fragile? He thought as he led a blushing Irish out of the hospital.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Edraline marveled at her surroundings, agape and wide eyed. The diner did not only serve good food but also comfort: its atmosphere was friendly and homey. She liked… no… loved this place and she was sorry she had to leave.

They were silently sipping their coffees. Both were pleasantly full and both had enjoyed each others company. They talked about their lives and Hughes soon found out that Edraline needed a job and he filed that information for later notices.

"Irish…" Hughes began but only to be cut off by a gloved hand.

"First of all, my name's Ed, Hughes…" Edraline began and the slight widening of Hughes' eyes had not gone unseen, "And second of all, I'm sorry for having lied to you."

"Ed?" Hughes tilted his head and smiled, "It suits you, you know…"

Edraline blushed. What was that supposed to mean?! She thought, but before she could ask she felt something vibrate inside her coat pocket. She reached down and pulled out her cell phone.

"Excuse me." She said before flipping it open.

"Yes…"a pause, "Okay…" another pause, "I'm on my way…" a dark frown, "OKAY ALREADY!" a lovely shade of red dusted her cheeks, "And NO I am not with Mateo! Shut up, Merodi!" pause, "Okay, Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Hughes inquired as he stood up. Edraline followed and they both headed to the door and into the car. "It was just Merodi asking me to go get some stuff for Riyan back at the house." She said and stopped beside the car. "So, I'll be going now, Hughes…"

"Don't be silly!" Hughes said as he opened the passenger's seat, "C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital after you go fetch Riyan's stuff."

Ed shook her head, "No, I'm fine, Hughes. I can-"

"I insist." Hughes said, eyeglasses gleaming in the moonlight. Ed looked dubious at first but she shrugged and climbed up the seat. Hughes closed the door gently before running around the front to the driver's seat. And they sped on.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"This is your place? Sweet." Hughes commented before he whistled. Edraline, Merodi, and Riyan owned a local food station at Central and it happened to be one of Roy, Riza and his favorites. They sold dishes at reasonable prices and the food was always delicious. It was originally owned by Merodi's grandparents and they had continued running the place for funds and to help them earn a living. Hughes learned that Ed was the delivery girl of the Food station. He had caught site of the motorcycle outside the establishment.

"Yeah. Wait right here while I go get Riyan's stuff." Ed said and left Hughes at the living room. The station was just adjacent the house and there was a door from the kitchen to the foyer of the station so it was really no biggy.

Hughes' phone rang and he hurriedly flipped it open.

"Yes, Hawkeye. I'll be right there. What do they want? Don't they know that Roy's- Okay… okay… I understand. Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

Just as Hughes closed his phone he heard a crash upstairs to where Ed had gone. He placed his phone above the coffee table unconsciously and ran up the steps to find Edraline sprawled on the floor with clothes over her face.

"Ed, are you okay?" Hughes inquired as he knelt beside her. Ed sat up and smiled. "Sorry, I slipped. My leg still hurts a bit that's why."

"Can you stand?" Edraline nodded and slowly stood up with the help of Hughes. "Thanks" she said and they picked the bag up and started shoving clothes in.

"We better hurry. Hawkeye just called up and I need to be at the hospital for Roy."

"Why? What happened?" Edraline felt something bubble up inside of her and she was torn between worry and anger upon hearing _his_ name.

Hughes zipped the duffel bag and slung it over one of his shoulders before Ed could protest. "Roy fainted today. He heard some bad news and well… he shut down and fainted but when we checked his pulse there was nothing. He wasn't even breathing!"

"Is he alright?" Edraline mentally kicked herself for worrying about the bastard. He had judged her even before he got to know her. Why should she even worry about him?

"Yeah. So far. The news totally derailed him." Hughes scoffed, "Heh, idiot scaring me and Riza like that."

"Some bad news." Ed muttered as they went down the stairs and went to the car to drive off to the hospital.

And Hughes' phone lay forgotten above the coffee table.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_In the quietly withering castle_

_In a thirsty time of change_

_An ash colored me_

_And is now vanishing slowly_

Roy Mateo stared out the window blankly, in a white dress shirt and a book on his lap. His hollow eyes followed a robin fly from somewhere and into the nest of another robin. The feathered creatures danced in the air for a while, executing somersaults and spins in the early morning breeze before properly settling in their nests.

He shifted slightly and he moved his legs languidly but gracefully. He let the book drop into the tiled floor and then he moved forward to the window. He watched the birds flap their wings again and then flew off. He opened the window slowly, long fingers busying themselves on the lock before sliding the seal open.

How can these animals be free when he was not? How much did they have to pay? What can these two insignificant creatures pay that he was incapable of paying? Why did the world deride him this badly? What had he done to merit this kind of deprivation? All he ever wanted was his best friend but still the fuckers could not grant him that simple wish and now they never will. Not with her dead.

Edraline is dead… dead…

Roy stilled for a moment, waiting for the immeasurable pain that was bound to sweep through him at any moment. The unfathomable ache that made him recoil and flinch badly that he'd grab at his sides and curl up into a tight ball. And it did, in one strong wave it came barreling into him like a herd of rhinoceros. Big and fat rhinoceroses.

He stepped back from the window, hugging himself and clawing at his sides as he bit his lower lip. God, it hurt so much. It twisted everything inside him in tattered ropes and rusty chains. His chest ached and he grabbed at it, hoping it would not explode or fail on him. He let out a breath but it came out a sob, shaky and breathy.

He stumbled back unto the bed and curled into a tight ball above the sheets as every painful twinge sliced through him like a knife. He panted and felt sweat slide down his pale cheeks. Sweat? Or was it tears?

He groaned and he silently pleaded for oblivion. He could feel its fingers caressing him, longing to pull him with them. Last time, he had refused to be taken by them but right now he lay still. Take me. I'm yours… he thought.

_Need to die_

His breathing was ragged and he felt the clutches of death upon him. He smiled. Yes, take me. He felt their cold hands wrap around him and he willingly offered himself to them. A final sacrifice. God, it hurts so much that he could not withstand it! And now that oblivion was within his grasps he invited it.

_Gather the stars_

_And build a castle of sand_

_Where I utter a soft prayer_

Roy stopped gasping as the pain gently subsided. Was this oblivion? Wasn't oblivion supposed to be peaceful, black, and cold? Painless and numb? Roy shivered as cold hands grabbed at his wrists. He shut his mouth as the pain swept through him in another unexpected blow. He shut his mouth and exhaled heavily through his nose. If this was oblivion then so be it. He felt cold hands at his heart, clawing and tearing it apart.

Roy Mateo screamed when they refused to let him die.

_Ambushed by those footsteps_

_Falling into dust,_

_Flowing away_

Roy sat up and hugged himself, head bowed and breathing uneven. The pain was only minimal right now but still it hurt. To lose everything you worked hard for… to see again. To lose everything, like dust, like sand in your hands. Giving their selves to the wind.

Edraline was dead…

He shook his head. "Shut up!" Stop, Roy… Don't do this to yourself. Get a grip! He exhaled slowly and then the pain was gone.

They died on the fire…

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"_Well then, you fire breather, turn around and begin counting!" _

"Edraline?"

"_Farewell!"_

No! Don't go!

Still you do not answer…

_Please someone_

The door groaned behind him and he stilled for a moment. He wiped at the tear tracks and the beads of sweat that had coated his forehead frantically before turning his head to acknowledge his visitor with a slow and painful grace that made the nurse falter upon entering the room.

The nurse stood inside the doorway, stunned, completely mesmerized and terrified all at the same time. Stunned, because the Ice Prince was gorgeous. And with the sun's rays behind him, making an illusion that he was emitting a bright radiance around him like a halo, like an angel.

And terrified, because what stared back at her were the eyes of a dead man. Cold, hollow and empty. If she had not known better she would have thought him blind. There were unshed tears on the brim of his lifeless eyes as he stared at her over his shoulders.

"Sir Mateo… Roy? What's wrong?" she asked sweetly as she moved forward cautiously, like approaching a wounded animal that did not want humans to come near them.

She held up her arms slowly, wide and open. "Don't cry… Roy. Everything's fine…" she cooed and Roy's tears slid down his cheeks as the pain slammed back to him in full force, one massive sweep of thorns, and pain.

"_Don't cry, Royi-chan… Everything's fine…"_

"No." he muttered darkly and he was surprised to have answered both the nurse and Edraline. "Nothing's fine…"

"Why?" the nurse asked worriedly as she finally reached Roy's bedside. It felt like he was talking to someone else other than her.

Roy cringed as the pain swallowed him; coiling him in their buff hands, like their pet. Their toy. He hugged himself and brought his knees towards him.

"_Why?"_

"…s… dead…" Roy murmured between his knees as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Who's dead, dear?" The nurse asked warily. And she slowly wrapped her arms around his shivering form. She loved this man's music. They were sad, beautiful and extremely heart wrenching but to see this man so broken and torn ripped her heart into two. No wonder he was always so cold and sad. And with what she had heard his best friend had died of a fire back East.

"_Who's dead, Royi-chan?"_

"_Father…"_

"C-Can't… N-n-no…" Roy wimpered and he jumped as he suddenly felt arms surround him. He looked up and saw a woman maybe around her late forties. She was a mother, he thought, as he eyed the worried blue eyes and the motherly scowl that graced her smooth features.

"It's okay, honey. Ssh… Hush… You're alright. You're alright."

"Give her back to me!" Roy bellowed and he felt the arms around him tighten. He threw his dignity and pride aside and sobbed into the nurse's arms. "Give her back… I … dammit! Give her back!"

"Ssh… dear… Shh… She'll be okay… Shh…" the nurse pledged sympathetically as she let her own tears roll down her cheeks. This was even worse than his music. Or better… she did not know. But it hurt her much to see him like this.

"Hush, dear… Hush…" the nurse hushed him gently and rocked with him, willing to share his burdens or maybe even trample them on her own.

One day, she thought, one day the Ice Prince shall smile.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

A/N: Well, this is it. I know it's short but I had to rush this over the days before Christmas. And I had to stay away from my fics for a while or I would have started deleting things and I know many of you would really be unhappy.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. The words in italic and in format center are the English translation for "Suna no Oshiro." Well, if you haven't figured it out yet. And I hope I get to update soon. And hopefully, I don't get the sudden urges of deleting stuff. And people don't just say stuff like, "You're living in a fantasy world. Wake up and face reality."

Motherfucker.

But anyway, (why do I keep saying this?) Music of the Heart is officially a year old on Christmas day! And everyone who stuck with me up until now receives internet cookies and hugs! I love you guys! And an awful lots of thanks to **mechanicmaiden151** (formerly known as freakywinrylovah141), **demonsadist**, **GreedxEd**, **mrawgirl09**, **fullmetal'sgirl92**, **Dark Reborn**, and **Pure Shikon**! You guys keep me going! Especially you, sis!

Please review! It would make me happy! The 'fantasy world' always does that to me. The real world always hurts me. It isn't fond of me at all. Real world is a big fat meanie. Right, Royi-chan?

**Happy Holidays! May you have a Wonderful Christmas and a Prosperous New Year!**


	11. Still Doll

**Music of the Heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own 'Still Doll'.**

**Chapter 11: Still Doll**

_Hi Miss Alice,  
With glass eyes  
what kind of a dream  
Are you able to have?  
Are you entranced by?_

Edraline Elric drummed her fingers on the wooden dinner table in an impatient rhythm, a grim set to her mouth and eyebrows knit together in one annoyed fashion. And the person her anger and annoyance was directed to was completely oblivious at the moment as she busied herself hugging and kissing her husband.

"Mom…" Ed almost growled out and she fought a harsh and brutal battle just to control her anger, "What are you doing here?"

"Edraline Elric… Stop reeking misfortune all over the place and cheer up." Trisha chastised half-heartedly as she gave her husband one more peck on the cheek. "You'll get wrinkles at a very young age."

Ed dropped her head to the table with a dull 'thump' and her brother laughed beside her, apparently amused with the whole situation.

"Don't give me that crap, Al." Ed snarled menacingly, "It's not your house she burnt down…"

"Maybe not." Al said cheerfully, only getting a glower from a less impressed Edraline, "But at least Mom gets to live at Central with us. Who knows, maybe it'd be fun with her around."

"Mr. Harte," Edraline began as she slowly got up from her chair and threateningly pointed her sharpest weapon at Alphonse Harte, her step-brother, "I have a fork and I am not afraid to use it."

"No! Spare me!" Al screamed overdramatically as he shielded himself from the cutlery as if it were a nuclear bazooka, "I am helpless against a plastic fork! Have mercy!"

They both laughed and Hohenheim grinned at them before turning to a vibrant Edraline.

"Change into something formal, Line. We have somewhere important to go to." He announced as he studied his step daughter lovingly. She had grown into a very beautiful woman and looked exactly like her mother. Vibrant and pulsating. And the golden hair and gold eyes matched perfectly well with him. It was as if she were his daughter from the very beginning.

"Where's that, dad?" Ed inquired as she wrestled playfully with her brother.

"Somewhere." Her father drawled and she scowled at him but eventually shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay."

_  
Again for me  
My heart tears apart  
And flows out  
Memories  
Pierce into  
The mended crevice_

Roy Mateo was staring expressionlessly at the sheets before him when the door opened to reveal Maes Hughes looking rumpled and disheveled. Roy turned his head stiffly to face the intruder and his hollow eyes followed every move of his friend vigilantly, almost as if Hughes was going to hurt or tackle him at any second.

"God, Roy, did you really have to be this famous?" Hughes asked as he massaged his temples with his fingers, "Almost every music magazine, newspaper, and record company wants to see you."

Roy's cold expression did not falter or waver and he only eyed Hughes with genuine dissatisfaction as his lush lips turned down into a disapproving glower.

"What?" Hughes snapped crossly, mostly intimidated by the hollowness of Roy's eyes.

"…Get out of here…" Roy muttered, face devoid of any emotion other than sheer disapproval.

"Excuse me?" Hughes spat back, eyebrows raised so high it almost reached his hairline.

"I want to get out of here… It's stuffy and I can't play." Roy said matter-of-factly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Hughes was playing dumb.

Hughes chuckled and smiled reassuringly at Roy, "Listen, you difficult little brat, your going to be discharged today, okay? And then you can play your little games all you want."

"I meant play my music you bearded idiot." Roy glowered and Hughes only threw his head back and laughed.

"Fine, fine… You fire breather…"

"_You fire breather, __turn around and begin counting!"_

Roy felt his chest coil into tight knots as the familiar and incalculable pain slammed cruelly inside him that he felt it knock his breath away. He stilled, stopping himself before he could show anything to Hughes who was eyeing him worriedly.

"Roy? Are you alright?"

Roy panted silently, his hair matting his clammy forehead. His heart twisted and coiled, longing to be torn apart. His mind screamed at him to stop this. But still memories pierced into his consciousness. The mended crevice… in his being, already shattered into bloody fragments in his hands.

"I don't wanna lose anything anymore…" Roy gasped out suddenly, "No… never… not anymore…"

_Hi Miss Alice,  
With a fruitful mouth  
To whom are you  
Throwing love at?  
Grieving love at?_

"Really, Line? Wow…" Riyan said as she signed the discharge papers given by a smiling and resigned Edraline, "That was so sweet of Mr. Hohenheim. You must be really happy."

"Of course she's happy…" Merodi drawled as she sat on Riyan's bed beside Alphonse, "Look at that big smile on her face. It's giving me Goosebumps…" and as if to prove her point she shivered dramatically.

Ed rolled her eyes, "Oh, c'mon. Cut me some slack, Merodi." She said as she continued reading, "It has been what? Fourteen years… and this is the best thing he has ever done for me."

"Well," Riyan announced as she held up the discharge papers, "These are done. We can go now."

"Oh no, you don't." Ed said as she snatched the papers away from her unresisting hand, "This takes effect after two weeks, Rai… We won't risk anything. You're not well yet."

"But…"

"No buts, Rai." Merodi interrupted and Alphonse nodded at her side.

"Merodi and sister are right, Riyan. You aren't well, yet. And don't worry about the Food Station. Me and sister are going to take care of it while you're gone. And we can switch shifts with Merodi once sister gets a job."

Riyan faltered for a moment, glancing at the faces around her who were either smiling or frowning at her. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Edraline smiled, "Well, that's settled. Al, Can you come with me? I want to go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Sure, sis." Al stood up and turned towards the door.

"We'll be back soon, Merodi. Keep an eye on Riyan." Edraline said over her shoulder.

"Sure." And then the door shut quietly.

"Hey, sis." Al said as he walked beside his step-sister.

"Yeah?"

"How was the concert of Roy Mateo? Was he good? Huh? You know that I really love his music right? C'mon, tell me…" Alphonse blabbered and Ed's lips twitched. She knew that Alphonse idolized Mateo because suddenly, Alphonse was taking piano lessons from his sister.

"Uh, yeah. He's good. I mean, no. He's exceedingly good."

"Really? Wow. But, sis, I heard he was hospitalized two days ago. It was all over the news. 'Ice Prince, hospitalized the day after his first major solo concert, the cause still unknown'."

Edraline frowned, she knew why… some bad news made him faint and his heart stopped beating. Her frown deepened when she saw a woman in a business suit and black heels run past her with a man carrying a big camera.

"What is the press doing here?" Alphonse questioned when he saw another pair run past.

"The Ice Prince was hospitalized here, dope." Edraline answered but winced when she realized what she had done.

Alphonse's eyes gleamed and he smiled from ear to ear as he turned to beam at his sister who looked like she was going to faint. "Really? He's here? Oh my gosh, I want to see him in person!"

"In person? You already know what he looks like?"

"Yeah. He kinda looks like that Cedric person we met days ago. He's all over the papers, sis!"

Ed laughed, "He _is _Cedric, Al. He lied when he told me he was Cedric. He wanted to keep a low profile before his concert."

Al's jaw came in contact with the floor as he registered what his sister said. He had actually met the famous Ice Prince and he had not known! Cedric… the Ice Prince was Cedric! Al closed his mouth and then opened it again and then closed it.

"I know, Al. You can keep your mouth closed."

"Sister, I want to talk to him." Al gasped out.

Edraline opened her mouth to reply but then the door on Al's left open and the next thing she knew she was staring into the dead, soulless and hollow black eyes of the Ice Prince.

_I'm already  
Spinning words  
The warmth of my tongue  
Completely cools  
And I can't sing  
The song that I adore_

"The place is crawling with people from the press, Hughes." Hawkeye said as she peeped through the door, "Tell Roy to hurry or they'll know we gave them the wrong room number."

Roy was busy pulling his pants up and was fumbling with the stupid zipper. He didn't want to see the press now. They'd ask questions that'd bring back painful memories and he couldn't handle them anymore. He shook his head. Stop it, Roy, he thought, you're just going to hurt yourself.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye." Hughes shoved papers into a portfolio, "The fake room's far from here. We should sneak Roy out of here with no delays."

"I hope so." Hawkeye said as she shut the door quietly, "I just saw two pairs past by. They looked pretty excited about something."

"Oh no." Hughes muttered, "Roy, hurry up. We've got to get going."

Roy didn't answer but he grunted in reply. Hughes and Hawkeye shared a sad look. Roy was already keeping his distance from them, they realized.

Roy turned to face them and Hughes stopped himself from flinching as he met the cold and empty gaze of those midnight blue eyes. "Let's go." Roy said coldly and Hughes and Hawkeye nodded as they flanked Roy to the door.

"Sister, I want to talk to him." Roy heard as he opened the doors slowly only to have his breath knocked out of his lungs when he saw two wide golden eyes staring back at him.

_Ed-pu…_

Three pairs of people who wore business suits and who had casual looking boys running after them with cameras on their hands were approaching them, determined to get to the room at the far end of the hall. The Ice Prince was there and they had to get there before it got too crowded.

One man in a business suit stopped mid-stride and stared at the raven-haired man near the doorway who looked like he had just seen a ghost appear before him. The reporter was about to continue his pursue for the room of the Ice Prince but then he did a double-take and stared back at the man. It was the Ice Prince, Roy Mateo. His jaw dropped but then he was startled when he saw a camera flash.

Hughes cursed as he leapt to Roy's side in a blink of an eye. He wrapped his arms protectively around the violist who was already shaking like a damned leaf. The guards who were stationed at the halls came barreling through the reporters who started throwing questions at the Ice Prince. They surrounded Roy and Hughes saw Edraline and Alphonse looking shocked and lost. He nodded at them to follow and Ed snapped back to reality and she grabbed Al's arm and she tugged and said they had to follow. Al's eyes gleamed and he nodded before they ran.

"Sir Mateo, what happened? Why were you hospitalized right after the day of your concert?"

"Sir Mateo, are you still going to produce the album even now that you're ill?"

"Sir Mateo, are you single? Are you dating someone?"

"Sir Mateo?!"

"Sir!"

"Ice Prince, what are your plans for the album?"

"Ice Prince, why are you so distant?!"

"Sir Mateo!"

The questions came and came and Roy ducked his head further. Hughes still had his arms around Roy and Hawkeye was leading the way. Ed and Al trailed behind them along with the reporters who had multiplied by three. God, this was a hospital for Pete's sake!

The guards have also tripled and they held the reporters away as they ran for the car waiting for them at the parking lot… where there were other reporters waiting for their arrival.

_Still, you do not answer._

Roy stopped running and panted heavily and Hughes never loosened his grasp around the trembling violinist. He turned to Ed and Al and they stopped running as well as Hawkeye.

"Roy?" Hughes inquired as he felt Roy shake. He pressed Roy's head into his shoulder and Roy clung to him like he was some sort of lifeline.

"Alphonse was it?" Maes inquired as he turned to the siblings who were also panting and were looking at every direction, waiting for the next batch of reporters who were most likely to pounce from behind pots and couches that littered the hospital.

"Yes. Just call me Al."

"Well…" Hughes began and tightened his hold on Roy, "Al… Ed…"

Roy stilled and sucked in a breath when he heard his deceased best friend's name. The pain was bound to come barreling to him soon and he was going to be prepared for it: He buried his head on Maes' chest.

"We're very sorry we got you into this mess-"

"Don't worry about it Hughes…" Ed said, "We'd be glad to help out. Mateo seems to have not yet recovered from…" she trailed off and went silent. He reminded her of Royi-chan. That boy always clung to everything cling-able when he hurt badly.

"Okay. We want you both to go out front and make some way for us to pass. Get the press out of the way. Hawkeye will be leading."

"C'mon, Ed, Al." Riza began, "Roy doesn't want to be exposed this long."

"Yes, ma'am."

They ran out again but this time Ed and Al were at the front. They screamed 'Make way!' 'Get out of there! Don't you know you're blocking the way?!' 'Get out of here!' 'Go home!' 'Move your ass, git!'

Hughes shared an amused smile with Hawkeye because as of right now, they had the best bodyguards in Amestris. Hughes looked down at the shivering musician as they ran. Roy was pale and his eyes were troubled.

A camera flashed and Roy ducked his head further to hide his face and Hughes responded by tightening his grip. Roy was his friend, his best friend actually, whether Roy knew it or not and he was going to protect him from anything.

"We're almost at the car, Roy." Hughes said reassuringly but then he did not get any answer.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

A/N: -blink blink- This was not how I planned it to be but… oh well… This chapter wrote itself, really. And I wanted this to go on but I thought that it was long enough so I ended it right there. In the next chapter there will be some RoyEd cuteness but i can't really promise it to be full-blown! Hehehe… All hail RoyEd!

I know Roy was kind of OOC in this chapter but not to worry. I know what I'm doing. And it shall be explained in the _**next next**_ chapter! My fingers are itching to type it right now. I want some RoyEd action and some Fluff!! Hehehe…

I re-read Music of the Heart's chapter one, It's a Promise, and I was like, "Oh my gosh, I wrote this?!" And now I have the sudden irresistible urge to bring it down and rewrite it. But, won't the reviews drop as well? Hmm… I don't really know what to do…

But anyway… I apologize in advance for the slow and probably boring pace of the story… In a chapter or two it shall be fun… I hope…

**Please review!**

Warning: Please do not mind those italic words below if you aren't acquainted with them.

_Hoy! Mga Cebuana'g cebuanong dagko'g buhi dira kung naa bah mo… pang-review! Ang ga-sulat tawun ani kay gi-langaw nah… Salamat kaau sa pag-basa aning walay ayu na pang-hangyo. _


	12. Love Poem

**Music of the Heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own 'Love Poem'. It belongs to Spring Waltz.**

**Chapter 12: Love Poem**

Alphonse Harte flopped down unto a very comfortable chair and looked around him in utter disbelief. He was in the house of the most famous and unparalleled violinist of all time, who was also the most heart-breaking ever, he believed. The scene at the hospital ripped him apart. Literally. The blank midnight blue eyes made his heart ache and twist in violent wires and chains as if it were being mangled. And the man was frail looking and small even though he was a good five inches taller than him. His hair was in classic disarray and his alabaster skin was paler than what was normal.

And to see him visibly flinch away from them at that moment was almost heart-wrenching.

He knew that the Ice Prince was not used to people looking at him or having them close to him for that matter but his heart had jumped in pure joy when R- … Maes Hughes… wrapped his arms around Mateo's shoulder to let him duck his head from the camera flashes that had threatened to engulf and overwhelm him.

And Al was worried for his sister as well. Ever since that moment when Mateo walked out of that room she was … not her usual smart-ass and infuriating self. She had been withdrawn and spacey. She kept to herself and he often saw her casting Mateo worried and puzzled frowns. Almost as if she couldn't figure him out. Almost like how she'd bury herself on a chemistry question and spend hours figuring it out.

And now Al was the one spending numerous minutes answering his own questions. How much did those lifeless eyes affect his sister? Did they affect her like they him? Was she concerned like him? Was she circling round and round in unanswerable questions like he was?

Al groaned. He was doing it again.

"Are you alright, Alphonse?" a gentle voice came from above him and he looked up to find Riza Hawkeye above him.

He nodded and he scooted over to let her sit beside him. "You can call me Al, Miss Hawkeye but how is Sir Mateo, though? Is he alright?"

Riza smiled, "I'll call you Al if you call me Riza," her smile dropped, "I do not know, Alphonse. He's in tiptop shape but I don't think he'll be talking to any of us for a while."

"Why not? What happened to him anyway?"

"…suffered from a breakdown two days ago… his heart stopped beating and then he fainted due to some… bad news… very bad news…"

"What can be so bad a day after his first concert that turned out to be a very big hit?"

Hawkeye stood up and sighed, "You don't know the half of it, Alphonse."

Al stood up as well and was about to question when a soft but sad melody assaulted his hearing and later his mind. He blinked, it was Mateo playing, he figured because the piece was already making his eyes water.

Riza turned to him, "Must be a new piece," she said and Al's jaw dropped, _'A new piece?' _he thought.

Riza laughed at his expression, "I know, Al. He never fails to surprise me either. But I never heard this one before."

"Can I watch him? Where is he?"

"At his music room. It's like a sanctuary there. You'll like it."

"Are you sure it's fine?"

"Well, with what you have done for him today he owes you a bit of gratitude." Riza said as she began to walk away.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Edraline sat down at the foot of Mateo's bed and sighed. It had been quite a day and she was hungry.

"_You're always hungry, Ed-pu…"_

"Shut up, fire breather," she muttered quietly so as not to disturb the slumbering violinist behind her. Being with him had made many memories resurface and somehow she found them reassuring.

She examined the room around her. It was mostly blue or silver in here, she figured as she eyed the blue silk curtains on her right and behind those blue curtains was like a small patio of sort which over looked a wide Acacia garden. The silver lounge chair beside was found beside the blue curtains, and then there were blue covers of the bed where, currently, an unconscious violinist lay above them in a deep and restless slumber and a mahogany study table with music sheets that littered the surface opposite her. The walls were of blue and silver in different shades that made the room cool and stress-free.

She looked up and smiled at the shelves of small car models and she eyed the latest issue of the car collectibles at the far right. Her smile twisted into a grin as she thought of how Royi-chan would marvel at the collection.

There was a bookshelf at her left and it was filled with big volumes of leather-bound books about… was that Science? Her face lit up. Her she did not know Mateo was a science maniac like her! Wow, maybe this man wasn't really a bastard after all.

She turned her head to the study table again and frowned when she spotted a yellow bear ear beneath the music sheets. It was a teddy bear. Now why the hell did Mateo keep a teddy bear here? No, scratch that. Why did he own one in the first place?

She squinted to get a better view of it, thinking that maybe she was just imagining things for the reason that she was hungry. And sure enough, it was a teddy bear ear.

She stood up slowly and sauntered towards the desk. The color of the teddy's fur was familiar and her heart beat fast as she slowly neared it. She lifted her hand to shove the music sheets away when,

"Hey, Ed?" it was Hughes.

Edraline spun around and the teddy bear thoughts vanished from her mind the moment she saw the person who had entered the room with Hughes.

The man was tall and lean and his brown hair was disheveled. His blue eyes scanned the body before him and he dragged his feet to the bed.

"Son," he breathed out and he sat by the bed beside Roy.

This was Mateo's father? They didn't look alike, she decided, but then… there was always a mother, right? Maybe Mateo looked like his mother?

Ed sighed and moved to stand beside Hughes as Roy's step-father brushed the dark locks away from Roy's forehead.

"What happened, Hughes?" Daniel demanded as he stared at the pale face of his only son.

"The press ambushed us at the hospital and Roy freaked out." Hughes explained and Edraline did not miss the wary tone of his voice.

"He's not taking the news well is he?" Daniel inquired gently and Hughes heard something off in the tone he used. Was that… regret?

"I'm afraid not. He's always spacing out. And his eyes… God, they're so dull."

Edraline stiffened at the mention of Roy Mateo's eyes. Yes, they freaked her out and she had flinched at the same time Mateo did at that moment at the hospital. It was like the world had dropped all its weight on his shoulders that he looked extremely small at that point when Hughes jump in front and wrap his arms around him in a brotherly protective gesture.

Edraline had been so shell-shocked that she did not notice the press asking questions like madmen. Camera flashes had blinded her and the only thing that snapped her back to reality was the furtive jerk of Hughes' head that told them to follow.

And now she was here in the bedroom of the most wanted violinist in the papers.

Roy Mateo stirred and grunted as his hands clenched around the blue sheets below him. His eyes opened slowly and everyone held their breaths. Roy turned his head and his father almost fell out of the bed when the eyes fell upon him.

"God, Roy, are you alright? You look horrible!"

"I'm fine." He said, his voice raspy and he sat up in his bed, head in his hands, "Where's mom?"

"She's at the office. She had to take care of some things."

Roy nodded and lifted his gaze at his doorway where Hughes and Edraline stood and he had to suck in a breath when again his gaze locked with the painfully familiar gold eyes.

Ed frowned when she saw Mateo still for a moment and then moved to get up. Did she have dirt in her face or something?

"I'm going to the music room." He announced to no one in particular and walked out of the room, meeting no one's eyes.

"Oh my god…" his father gasped out from the bed. _What have I done?_

"What was that 'bad news' anyway?" Edraline found herself blurting out even before she knew she opened her mouth, "It's like someone died." She hastily added.

Daniel smiled, "She was always everything to Roy."

And at that Edraline sneezed.

"Excuse me." She smiled ruefully, "but I think someone back at the hospital is saying some good things about me."

Daniel laughed, "You actually believe that?" he asked incredulously.

Ed nodded and laughed, "They say that if you sneeze once someone is saying something good about you. When you sneeze twice, then someone is talking bad about you…"

"What happens if you sneeze thrice?" Hughes asked dubiously.

Edraline looked at him and stared at him like he grew an extra head. "Then," she paused.

"Then?" Daniel repeated, alarmed at the expression Ed wore.

But then her face cracked and she grinned evilly, "Then obviously you caught a cold."

A piano played softly at first, a bitter sweet sound that breezed through them in musical chimes. And then they stopped abruptly.

Edraline turned around and listened to where it was coming from as the notes slowly guided her to their sanctuary. She closed her eyes and tried to remember each note and chord. The piece was not sad nor was it happy but still it was beautiful and it slowly made her eyes water.

She opened her eyes slowly and was not really surprised to find herself standing inside his music room. His sanctuary. And he was right there, in front of the piano with music sheets littering the surface. But his eyes were closed; as if he had memorized this piece by heart as he let his long graceful fingers move in their own accord.

She felt the others crowd in the doorway and she felt Riza slip past her and into one of the mint green couches with Hughes and Roy's father who was teary-eyed.

Notes and tunes continued to float by them in elegant and breath-taking swirls and somersaults as every pitch and tempo varied. Edraline ran every note in mind and sat on one of the couch's arms as she listened.

It was so beautiful, she thought, as a single tear rolled down her cheek in silent surrender. The bitter sweet music captivated her easily as she let herself succumb into the gentle billows of solace and memories.

She cringed and her eyes snapped open when she heard him strike a wrong note. And then silence enveloped them as they saw those blank eyes open and a dark frown laced his features and he stared glumly at the white and black keys as if they had done him some kind personal offense.

He began at the beginning of the stanza he had been playing when, again he struck the wrong note and if possible his frown deepened.

He pounded on the keys but only messed it up again. He was stuck in one note and his face turned blank and expressionless.

"Try a _sol_, Mateo." Edraline said softly and she did not know if he heard her or not for his face didn't show any indication of having done so.

Roy tried again, but this time he did not stop nor commit a mistake and a small smile ghosted his face and automatically Hughes snapped his head to Riza who looked back at him with eyes wide. Roy was smiling! He was actually smiling!

Alphonse smiled as well and he silently celebrated in joy when he saw –actually saw- the Ice Prince smile… a true, blissful smile.

The piece came to a stop and the only sounds that could be heard were their steady breathing and the piece that had managed to adhere on the walls and it continued to echo in their ears.

With painful grace, Mateo turned to them and they all held their breaths to meet those horrifyingly blank lifeless eyes but then, they released it in one audible exhalation as what stared back at them were bright and gleaming dark orbs of a young man. No more blank and hollow eyes. It was as if the life had been shoved back into those irises and that was more than any of them could wish for.

"Roy?" Hughes ventured, "Are you alright?"

Roy gave him a puzzled frown before shrugging, "Of course…" he laughed, "Well, better than the last two days, actually."

"What was that piece you played a while ago?" Edraline inquired and for once Roy did not flinch away when he met her gold eyes.

"It's a new one; started it a week ago. Entitled, _'Love Poem'_ and don't ask me why… I don't know either."

"Do you have the sheets for it?" Edraline found herself asking.

"Yeah… wanna play it for me?"

Ed's eyes grew wide at the sudden invitation. For the last two days he had been cold and was even behaving like a smug git in front of her and now… he was… she didn't know… welcoming?

"Or… if you don't want to I wouldn't mi-"

"NO!" she found herself yelling and she felt heat rush into her cheeks as she quickly calmed herself, "I mean, I wouldn't mind."

"Well, then…" Roy stood up and went to get his violin at its desk and he walked in front of the piano, "I've always wanted to play this with the violin. Did you get the beat and signature of the piece?"

"Even if I didn't it's still in the sheet. And don't worry, I got it in mind." Edraline said as she sat in front of the piano and scanned the so-fa syllables and chords in the music sheet.

She tentatively pressed the first few keys of the intro and slowly she played with easy grace, almost as if she were the one who composed the piece.

Roy stared at her as the pain in his chest slowly subsided. It had been painful to stare at the horrifyingly familiar beautiful gold eyes but he kept it hidden as he asked her to play for him.

Memories flooded back to him when almost eighteen years ago he was in the same position with his best friend. With her doing piano and he the violin.

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he saw Ed frown at the next notes. This particular stanza was difficult, he would have to admit, but she pulled it off without much effort. Ed looked like an angel with the sun's rays pouring all over her from the windows opposite them. Her gold hair glittered like gold and her eyes were narrowed in stunning concentration.

Roy turned into a lovely shade of red when he met the gold eyes briefly and for once the pain didn't go barreling into him full sweep.

He lifted his violin to his chin and waited for his cue. And slowly he played along with the steady flow of Ed's music. Silently at first, only letting the bow caress the strings of the stringed instrument gently before making his magic known as he played with the same refinement with Ed.

The piano glided in elegant billows as the violin sang a beautiful dirge, a silent requiem, a remorseful elegy. Heart-breaking yet so full of hope…

_A promise that was yet to be fulfilled…_

And just then, a sweet maelstrom made itself known; like two lovers vowing undying love… like two friends promising that they'd still meet again…

Their music clashed with one other like a bitter-sweet duet, like gentle rain after the onslaught of a storm. A new hope, a new journey… just waiting for them to go and embark … a sparkling rainbow after the brawny storm…

_Can it still be made? _

Ed's fingers glided gracefully over the white and black keys as Roy's danced above the violin's strings. And then the momentum slowed as they slowly relaxed.

Ed let one of her hands drop on her side as she let the other hand press on the keys as Roy performed a sad violin interlude with the subtle accompaniment of the piano.

_Can he still go on to make it?_

Roy stopped and then Ed resumed playing with both of her hands and Roy accompanied her wordlessly. As if they had come to terms through music alone.

Ed pressed on the last keys of the piece with a relaxed look on her face as Roy let the bow glide over the strings to superbly end the piece.

_Can it still be fulfilled?_

And then their small audience stood up and applauded with tears in the brim of their eyes.

_With one of them dead?_

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Roy collapsed on his bed and his face hit his dark blue pillow with a muffled 'flop'. The day had been extremely stressful and confusing that he was really very happy that it was finally over and done. And he was finally alone.

He turned his head to the silver alarm clock on top of his bedside drawer and frowned. It was nine twenty-eight in the evening. Still early.

Roy sighed and rolled over on his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and grabbing his phone from his pants' pocket.

He got out of bed and padded towards the balcony of his room, peering out unto the wide Acacia garden below. The cold of the night bit at his skin and he shivered slightly.

He looked up and smiled. The sky was an ethereal black and millions of constellations littered with innocent elegance. A perfect night. Cloudless and celestial…

Roy scoffed, "The one you always call waiflike, Ed-pu…"

Roy stopped a flinch and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain swept through him again and subsided and his eyes turned blank once more as he watched the sky at a different place and time.

"_Look at it, Royi-chan! Don't you think it's beautiful?!" his best friend announced excitedly as they lay on their backs as the cold wind whispered its secrets across the soft grass around them. The grass glittered like a metal sheet as the moonlight touched them and Ed made a sharp contrast against the dull sliver-gray backdrop around her._

"_Yeah," he drawled, looking up at the stars that twinkled endlessly on the night sky._

"_Waiflike…"she said dreamily._

"_Hey, tell you what. When I get to Central… well, I know this wouldn't mean much to you but well…"_

"_Hmm?" Ed urged him along…_

"_With nothing to do, I will craft constellations of you as I remember… I know they may be stars of a different view… but still, Ed-pu… I'll see nothing but you…"_

_Ed laughed, "Where did you learn that? It sounded like a corny novel rip-off."_

"_Shut up, bean. I'll have you know I thought about that for a week. Do you know how many words there are on the dictionary?"_

"_Well," Ed chuckled, "I guess I'll be a kite then. Do you remember when you taught me how to fly one?" _

_Roy nodded, "Of course I do."_

"_Like a kite…" she began as she stared up at the cloudless night sky, __"I'll eagerly give myself up to the wind. I'll make friends with the sun, you fire breather. But it is only you that will tie the thread and hold me down…to where I rightfully belong, Royi-chan…" _

_Roy laughed, it was the poem he wrote for a school project and it had shocked the hell out of him when Ed said she liked it. "Like a kite," he continued softly,"I will forever hold your hand. And with our music in your arms, I just can't help it but surrender…"_

Roy gently shook his head as he willed the memory to go away. That had been their last night together and remembering that damned incident made the pain beat against his ribs.

He hastily dialed a familiar number before pressing his phone to his ears. It rang a few times before the person on the other side of the line picked it up.

Roy spoke first even before the person on the other line of the phone could speak, "Hughes…"

* * *

A/N: I know the pace is really a little slow and incredibly boring –sigh- I deeply apologize for that. But I wanted the next … uhm… events in one long chapter. And hopefully that chapter will be chapter 13, which is the next. And there is a high possibility at that, well, if bunnies spare me... and I have a terrible feeling they're plotting something awful against me… And I hear it is either a hijack or an ambush… O_o?

So once again, I am extremely sorry.

Please listen to the piece **(Love Poem) **featured in this chapter. It's really beautiful and the link is on my profile. And seeing as it's the first Ed and Roy played together after 17 years you should probably give it a try. It's from the show where this little bunny was taken from. Believe me, it just sprang out of the television and bit me on the ankle. Hard.

And right now I am out of piano and violin pieces. If you happen to know some, please tell me! I beg of you…Kidding T-T … but Anywho… please suggest some wonderful pieces. I love music that much that I can't live without it!

That goes to you, too, sis! But please don't get yourself grounded again… I BEG of you…

_Palihug lang ug mang-review tah kay ang ga-sulat tawun ani kay nag-dugo nah. Tan-awa ang mga Bunny tawun… nan-lisik na ang mga matang budlat… pag-review sangtang wala pa mo kan-a. Salamat kaau sa supurta ug sa pag-basa aning walay ayu na pahibalu. hehehe..._

Please don't mind that disturbing dialect above. Believe me, you don't want to know what that means… (-_- ;)

**Please review!**


	13. Crushed Wings

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Chapter 13: Crushed Wings**

Edraline sat down on one of the couches and puffed a heavy breath out. She tipped her head back and stared at the blank ceiling expectantly, as if waiting for it to answer all of her questions that had managed to stay cramped in one drawer in her mind. She groaned, realizing that it was stupid to ask questions to a non-living entity and flopped down sideways on the pale chrome-colored couch.

She had asked Alphonse –forced actually, threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't comply- to return to their house and stay with their parents while she stayed here, at the house next to the Food Station, to watch over it. But for all she knew, she really wanted to be alone right now.

She looked at the wall clock opposite the couch and frowned rudely at it. It was nine twenty-nine in the evening and it had been quite a day. A very tiring and baffling day.

Roy Mateo had had her confused and flustered all day. One minute he didn't want to look at her and then by the next minute he was asking her to play for him! And, true to what she had said back at his music room, she had not minded, not at all. She had even enjoyed herself.

She shook her head, "Don't do this, Edraline! He called you a fucking whore! Well, not upfront about it but still-!" she yelled at the ceiling when she had rolled over.

"But then again… there has to be a reason behind it… I did lie about my name…" she said dreamily but then her gold eyes gleamed as her mind's eye flashed her a brief image of Roy Mateo smiling. She rolled unto her stomach and groaned.

"Damn you, Mateo! Do you have to be so fucking confusing?!" she yelled, her voice muffled by a yellow throw pillow.

She heard her cell phone ringing and she groaned and rolled unto her back as she pulled out her phone from the pocket of her coat. She pressed it against her ear and mumbled an irritated, "Yes?"

And she practically jumped when another ring tinkled around the room. She knew it wasn't the telephone. The phone's ringing was louder and lower pitched than that of a cell phone's.

She frowned at her phone and eyed it critically. It wasn't hers ringing obviously but then Merodi brought hers with her to the hospital and she was sure Riyan had none. So where was that blasted ringing coming from?

She sat up and stared at the phone at the coffee table. Now whose phone was this?! It wasn't Merodi's or Alphonse's. It looked more like Maes'; she decided as she grabbed it and flipped it open. She should just answer the call and go to the hotel Hughes was currently staying at. He had said the apartment he was renting was being renovated and he had added that he was going to stay close to Roy as possible.

She pressed the phone to her ear and was about to say that Hughes was not available at the moment but a velvet soft voice interrupted her.

"_Hughes…"_

Her eyes widened as she felt the breath get knocked out of her lungs. Her expression the classic deer caught in the headlights look. It was Roy Mateo.

"_I'm sorry for calling you. Please don't say anything… Just listen… please?" _

Ed froze and her breathing hitched. He sounded so broken, so sad and she longed to comfort him. But then, did she know of the demons he had inside of him? No, she didn't but she wished she had. So she stayed silent.

"_Thank you, Maes… I'd honestly not know what I'd do without you…"_ Ed's breathing was caught in her throat as she stood up and climbed up the stairs and out the veranda before he spoke again.

"_I don't know what's wrong with me, Maes… Please understand… It's just…"_ he paused and a shuddering sob slithered through the line like a snake and Ed's heart twisted along with her gut as the cold air bit at her cheeks. She looked up and stared at the night sky… _Waiflike… _

She pressed the phone on her ear, hoping to catch a sob but Mateo spoke up, voice hoarse and he was grunting every now and then, leaving her wondering what the hell happened to him, _"It's just that… it fucking hurts too much, Maes…I don't know why, but every time I look… I look… oh damn it! Every time I look at Ed it hurts… like it's as if someone is trying to rip my lungs out or maybe like my lungs want to burst out of my ribs and run away… screaming! I don't know! She reminds me of _her_ too much, Maes! I… I can't stand to look at those gold eyes again... I just… I can't…"_

Ed's slender fingers curled around the phone as she listened to Mateo's broken rant. She reminded him of _her_ too much? Who was _her_? Was _she_ the source of the 'bad news' that had stopped Roy's heart beating? Was she a girlfriend? A lover? Did they break up?

"_But then, I can't stand to lose _her_ again, Maes… If Ed looks exactly like _her_ then wouldn't that be like losing her all over again? I promised _her_ I'd return, Maes… but where's the point in it now? And if Ed's the last link I have of _her_ then so be it… If I let Ed slip now I'd probably die… She looks exactly like her… I can't stand to lose her all over again, Maes…_

"_But I keep pushing Ed away… That night after the concert I've said some bad things about her… but all of that was to drive her away from me. I only did that because, heck, she looked exactly like her… and it had hurt, Maes…"_

Ed gripped the railing with her left hand tightly that her knuckles had gone white. Was this his real intention? To drive her away? So he wouldn't hurt any more? She frowned. Who the hell did she look like anyway? She rolled her eyes, for all she knew he was the one who looked and acted like Royi-chan… She paused… Was he-? Nope… if he was then pigs were going to fly and bulls would give milk.

"_Right now, I don't want to. I'll hang on to her, Maes. I want to know her better… And I was thinking about making her known… well… if she would like it… she does play well… and I was thinking about having here for a guest on a next concert. She has talent…"_

Ed smiled. Guest, yes. Making her popular, no. And she was glad Mateo wanted to be friends with her. At least it was a start.

"_Well, then. I'll see you, tomorrow. Thank you for listening, Maes… Good night."_ And the line went dead.

Ed smiled. Well, at least some of her questions have been answered but then there were new ones that had taken their place. She groaned. Oh damn it all to hell…

* * *

The hotel doors opened as Roy Mateo strode past them to the receptionist's desk at the northeast corner of the hotel the next day. The hotel was nice but a little too fancy for Roy's taste but then Maes had wanted to stay here… then so be it.

It was still eight in the morning but Roy had wanted to get here without being stopped by the damn press and their cameras.

He stood in front of the desk and he watched as the receptionists, both female and sleepy, sip at their identical mugs of coffee. Good, Roy thought, they could use the extra sugar and caffeine in their system.

Roy smiled, "Uhm… Excuse me…"

Upon hearing his voice, the receptionists' eyes snapped wide open and they looked at him as if he had grown an extra head and their jaws dropped as they recognized just who he was.

Roy muttered several colorful epithets under his breath before speaking up, "I would like to inquire what room Maes Hughes is currently staying at? I'm sure he's awake by now."

One of the receptionists nodded her head slowly as she reached for the catalogue on her right, never taking her eyes off of him.

He pretended to be oblivious of the scrutiny but the heating of his cheeks was hard to conceal. The other receptionist giggled and he blushed even more.

"He's staying at room 345, sir… Third Floor, East Wing…" the one with the catalogue blurted out.

"Thank you." Roy said and turned away.

He felt their gaze boring into his back and he only puffed a breath of relief out when he was at the lift.

The lift opened on the third floor and Roy immediately turned to his right while scanning the door numbers engraved on white marble.

He met several people in the hallway, some he recognized during his concert. So he ducked his head further as he saw a couple stare after him.

342…343…344… Aha!

He knocked rapidly and he shifted his weight from one foot to the next.

"Come on, Hughes, don't make me stand out here long…" he mumbled to himself and he glanced at the hallway at his left. His eyes widened and he frantically pounded on the door.

"Oh, please. Leave the poor door alone! It's still eight in the morning!" a voice drawled from behind the door and it opened slowly.

Roy yelped as he pushed the door open to let himself in before he got glomped by the small circle of picture-happy idiots with cameras but they were not from the press though.

"Roy?" Hughes exclaimed as the violinist shut the door and dead locked it before turning to Hughes.

"Damnit! What the hell were you doing before I came? Crapping?!" Roy yelled heatedly.

"And what were you thinking coming here so early in the morning?! Without bodyguards?!"

"I… well… I thought I could get away with it. But it seems people recognize me so well."

Hughes threw a newspaper at Roy and it ended up on Roy's face with a soft 'slap'. Roy withdrew it from his face and frowned. His face during the concert was on the lower portion of Central Times.

"Now you know why…" Hughes drawled as he sat on one of the couches. "What are you doing here anyways? You could have waited for me at your flat."

"I wanted to come here. It's so quiet there." Roy mumbled as he made a beeline for Hughes' fridge.

Hughes chuckled, "The only reason you come here is to eat all of my precious- Don't eat that!"

Roy chuckled as he flopped down on a couch, "Why not? It's still edible." Roy said through his mouthful.

"Oh, fine. It's not like that's going to be the last brownie in there anyway." Hughes mumbled as he sat beside Roy.

"Oh, I plan to devour the others in there, too." Roy replied and shoved the last bite into his mouth.

Hughes scoffed, "You won't. You'll get fat."

"Oh?" Roy said as he got up, "Watch me." He said and made a mad dash for the fridge. Hughes yelped and ran after him- Hoping to save the last of his brownies.

Five minutes later a satisfied Roy Mateo sat beside a happy Maes Hughes on one of the couches of Hughes' hotel room. Hughes was pleased, that somehow Roy had changed his view on life. He knew Roy didn't forget the 'bad news' he had heard from his step-dad, he was certain of that but seeing him cope with it was the first step.

"I'm happy, Roy." Hughes drawled and he stopped when Roy snapped his head to face him with eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"That I finished all you brownies?"

Hughes shook his head, "Not that dummy. That somehow, you're coping with this uhm.. big loss in your life. I know it's hard and you're probably still hurting but at least you're trying."

Roy stilled for a moment as he let the pain sweep through him before smiling, "Of course I'm going to try. I have to keep living for… her. It hurts, I have to admit, but life's just like that."

Hughes frowned, "What do you mean 'life is just like that'?"

"Well, you know. That someday, things get taken away from you. Death is a reality, Maes. It happens to everyone but others just go ahead of you."

"Yeah, you're right." Hughes began and hurriedly changed the subject, "I have a job for Ed… and I know both of you would like it."

"Huh?" Roy knew he had said that he had planned to hang on to Ed but he thought Hughes was taking it all too seriously.

* * *

Edraline sneezed.

Yup, people have been talking about her much these days, she thought as she sauntered towards the receptionist's desk of the hotel Maes Hughes was currently staying at. She smiled at the two women behind the counter and held up Hughes' phone.

"I would like to ask a favour," she began sweetly, "Could you please give this to Maes Hughes? I believe he's staying here right now."

The two females shared a look before one of them turned to face her, "Why yes, ma'am." She said as she accepted the phone.

"Thank you," Ed replied and was about to exit the hotel but the look the receptionist gave stopped her.

"Is there something wrong?"

The receptionist bit her lower lip, "Well, err… I know that it'd be rude to ask but… is Maes Hughes the Ice Prince's friend?"

Ed paused and smiled, "Uh, please don't tell it to anyone else but yes he is."

There were less people roaming the lobby of the hotel at that time, but an elderly woman with an extravagant necklace around her neck had been beside Ed when she had handed Maes' phone. The rich old woman had been inquiring about her reservations in a smug and arrogant voice.

The other receptionist leafed through their catalogue and everyone had been minding their own businesses to notice a young woman with a white hat over her long brown hair approaching surreptitiously behind the old woman's back. She carefully pulled out the old woman's wallet that had been sticking out from her open bag.

The pickpocket carefully made her retreat towards the women's rest room and slowly closed a cubicle to count the money she had stolen gleefully.

Meanwhile, Ed had finished talking with the star-struck receptionist and stalked meaningfully towards the comfort room. She had been holding it for a while now. She really shouldn't have drank too much of Merodi's lemonade.

When she entered she bumped into a girl with long brown hair hidden below a white hat. The girl looked happy so Ed smiled at her and said "Hello." But the girl didn't answer her and hurriedly walked off.

"Huh. People these days." Ed grumble before entering the cubicle the girl with the white hat had emerged from.

After finishing her business Ed stood up and washed her hands on the sink. She looked back at the cubicle she had used to see if she had left anything when she saw a wallet on the trash bin beside the toilet bowl.

She blinked. Had the snobbish girl dropped it? Then she should hurry up and give it back before she got too far.

She grabbed the wallet from the trash bin –clean- and ran to the lobby. Ed looked left and right but the girl had disappeared. Ed shrugged. Maybe the hotel can contact her. The wallet was bound to have an ID and the ID was bound to have information in them. So she turned to the receptionist's desk.

The old woman was still there and she was frantically rummaging through her bag for something when Ed walked up and presented a wallet.

"Excuse me, miss… but I have this-"

"THAT'S MY WALLET!" the woman bellowed and both of the receptionist's looked at her and then to a shocked Edraline. The woman grabbed the wallet from Ed's slack hand and started opening pockets and unzipping zippers. There was no money left and all credit cards were gone.

The woman turned to Ed with big furious eyes, "You stole all my money!" she pointed a wrinkled finger at Ed, "You thief! Give me my money back!"

Ed's jaw dropped and she clenched her fists tightly. The stupid ungrateful- "I suggest you lower your hand, ma'am. Don't you know it's rude to point?" she said calmly but this only made the fuming woman fume some more.

"Don't lecture me, pickpocket! I want my money and all my credit cards right now! Or I'll call the police!"

"Then call them. But I'll let them know I did not steal any of your damn money. I don't need it."

"Oh? What have your parents taught you, you devious slut! You shouldn't lie to your elders! Give me back my money!"

Ed's gold eyes darkened dangerously as she resisted the urge to smash the hag's face with her fist. "I don't think you heard me, madam. But I understand that your ears have gone deaf because you have an awfully loud mouth for your own good. But I shall say it again – I do not have your money."

The woman hissed and a growl formed from deep in her throat and Ed could almost see smoke coming out of her ears but she was unfazed by this. She knew the truth and she was going to shove that up the hag's nose.

"You scheming mugger! You two-faced deceitful little slut! I'll have you know that my hearing is well! And I know you have my money!"

Ed sighed; people just don't get it these days. "I'll say it one more time, madam. I do not have any of your money. I found your wallet in one of the trash bins of the rest room. You are responsible of your stuff so it was not my fault you got robbed." Ed scoffed, "Hah. You probably deserve it anyway -You bitch too much."

And at that the woman screamed and threw her empty wallet at Ed. "You deceiving bitch! I knew you had something to do with the robbery! Now give me my money back!"

Edraline glared, "Has your brain turned to mush or are you just too old?! I told you I don't have your money!"

The woman lifted her hand and was about to slap Ed in the face when a hand around her wrist stopped her.

"I suggest you believe the young lady, Madam." A velvet voice came from behind her and the receptionists, Ed and the old woman's eyes all widened.

"Ice Prince?" the old woman squeaked but then her eyes flashed in irritation, "You believe this thief?! This deceiving, deceitful pickpocket?!"

Roy's dark eyes gleamed and he glared at the old woman, "This deceiving deceitful pickpocket happens to be my friend. And I know that she's telling the truth. So apologize to her before I call the guards."

"But-"

"Apologize…" Roy growled.

The woman grumbled and she bowed her head slightly towards a furious Edraline, "I'm sorry, miss." And then she stalked off after grabbing her wallet from the floor.

Several people had witnessed the encounter and hurriedly went on with what they were doing when Ed glared at them.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked as he watched Ed straighten her coat.

"I'm fine…" Ed looked up and smiled, "Thanks…"

"Err… uh… I had to scare her off, right? And I'm sorry if uhm… I made you… uncomfortable?"

Ed laughed and shook her head, "I completely understand, Mateo."

The receptionists and the people stared at them and Ed and Roy both blushed at the same time. "I guess I should be going, Mateo."

"No, have lunch with us. Hughes has something to tell you, anyways."

"Something to tell me?" Ed blinked, "Well, okay…"

"We should be waiting for him at _Musika. _He had to go and grab some papers. And since you're here you saved me the trouble of looking for you. I was about to head out for the hospital in case I bumped into you there."

Edraline blinked, it was an invitation, plain and as bright as day but all she could say was a curt, "Well, then."

Roy snickered softly, "Well, then." He repeated and he offered his arm to Ed, "Shall we?"

* * *

The two musicians sat on one side of _Musika _where they could get a good view of the streets to see if there were any approaching dangers in the hands of the press. They were drinking coffee while waiting for Hughes to arrive and both had been too busy talking about science and music that they missed the stares they got from the other patrons.

"… I told you Mateo… Sodium and Chlorine form an ionic bond!"

"I am not disagreeing with you… Ed…" Roy said as he sipped at his coffee but Ed heard the hesitation in his voice before he said her name.

"Why is it so hard to say?" Ed said and she stilled when she realized she had just said it aloud.

"What? That sodium and chlorine form an ionic bond?"

Ed shook her head, "No… my name… Why do you find it hard to say it?"

Roy's eyes flickered for a moment and he smiled at Ed suddenly, "It's just that… well, We… I made a fuss over your name at the concert and I'm really sorry for what I have said back there. Really, I am…"

Ed smiled back, "No… it's okay. I really understand… It was wrong of me to lie about my name. So I also owe you an apology."

Roy nodded, "Speaking of names, may I know your real name? I have a feeling Ed is just a shorter form of …hmm… Ednalyn, maybe?" Roy guessed.

Ed laughed softly, "No…"she said after she took a sip from her coffee, "I'm Edraline…"

Roy sucked in a breath and held it in. Edraline? He felt his heart beat against his ribs as his mind packed up and went on vacation. Could she really be? Was she? Could Ed-pu still be alive? or would he end up with crushed wings if _she_ wasn't _her_? Was she in front of him for all this time? Was this woman before him his best friend? _Please be Elric… Please let it be Elric…_

Her eyes flickered suddenly and she chuckled, but it was sad sounding. She looked at Mateo again and smiled sadly.

"I'm Edraline…" she extended a hand to Roy, "Edraline Harte…"

* * *

A/N: -grins- I just hope you'd forgive me for this. Heh, that was a close one, ne? –laughs- I thought that it was just too soon for both of them to realize that they have found each other after almost **18** years. Don't you think?

-sigh- I really hope I'd get around to updating soon. But with all the school matters (investigatory projects, speeches for the class debate, Finals, etc…) that have gotten between me and my keyboard and I am expecting that the next update will take longer than usual. (School's been bitching a lot these days) But at least school is almost ending (late March) and then we'd have summer break for 2 months. And maybe those two months would be allotted for catching up. So, I am apologizing in advance IF I do not update sooner. IF, that's an IF! I will still find time to type… somehow… maybe squeezing extra time in front of the monitor would be fine. And I hope my grades do not decrease.

But anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well…

**Review! **


	14. Before Dawn

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own 'Before Dawn". It rightfully belongs to Isaac Shepard.**

**Chapter 14: Before Dawn**

"_Are you sure about this, Edraline? You can always back out if you don't want to, you know." Hohenheim offered as Ed tottered gracefully behind him with Al beside her, both in formal attire._

"_I'm sure about this, Dad. And I think it's really cool. Being a Harte like Al, you, and Mom."_

_Hohenheim chuckled, "You don't know how happy I am to be hearing that from you." He smiled sheepishly, "I should have adopted you years ago but I was afraid you wouldn't want that."_

_Edraline looked up and raised a querying eyebrow at her step-dad. "Why so?"_

"_Well," Hohenheim began, "With you looking for Roy I figured you'd like to keep your name for a little while longer. You know, to be able to locate him easily."_

"_Oh." Ed said as she looked down, "Well, that'd be my problem. But seriously, Dad. Thank you for adopting me. This would be the best thing you have done for me." _

"_I'm glad you like being Harte then. We'll just have to sign some papers and attend a short ceremony and then you can finally be a Harte. And you're welcome."_

Yup, she was already a Harte. She had been Edraline Harte since yesterday. Not Edraline Elric. She had been adopted by Hohenheim Harte yesterday morning. Just before she went to the hospital to visit Riyan and get her some discharge papers.

"I'm Edraline…" she extended a hand to Roy, "Edraline Harte…"

Roy froze for a moment before blinking back the pain and then forcing a delighted smile, "Roy… Roy Mateo."

Roy struggled to regain his composure. He was so stupid. His Edraline Elric was dead. She was gone. What was he thinking? That the dead could come back to life? He mentally berated himself for being so stupid. He was so stupid.

Ed chuckled briefly before taking a sip from her coffee. "So…" she ventured after a comfortable silence, "What was this about you and Hughes wanting to tell me something?"

Roy smiled, "Oh, don't worry. We'll be telling you later. Once the papers are here."

"Huh." Ed frowned at him, "Oh, C'mon. I'm going to find out anyway. A few minutes doesn't make a big difference at all."

Roy chuckled, "Oh, but it does."

"But-" Ed was cut off by someone patting her head.

"You better learn how to be patient, Ed." Hughes said as he sat between her and Roy around the table.

"Damn right." Roy muttered around his cup of coffee. And the people within earshot of their table turned around to see if they heard correctly and to see if the Ice Prince had actually said that. And Edraline wondered why they weren't glomping him yet. But what disconcerted her were the stares she was getting, too. And there were a lot.

"Okay, "Ed conceded, "so, what was this you were planning to tell me about?"

Hughes smiled, "Well, We found you a job."

And at that Edraline practically beamed. And Roy chocked on his coffee. Because for a moment there she almost reminded him of Ed-pu and the pain had not plowed against him. And, Roy admitted, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, "What'd that be?!"

"We were thinking about you being Roy's road manager."

"Road manager?" Ed questioned, "but I hardly even know the places around Central."

"Oh, well. It wouldn't be around Central, Ed."

"It won't be?" Roy and Ed both questioned at the same time; both their faces identical.

Maes nodded thoughtfully, "Due to public demand, the label decided that they reschedule the album recording and shooting. They moved it up in three weeks. And they had us scrambling around for the best scenic views in Amestris and a beautiful sunflower field. Don't know why either but they thought it fitted well with _'Love Poem'_."

"And what do I have to do with that?" Ed questioned considerately.

"Well, the management threw in some of their suggestions as well. And they said that they wanted to shoot _'Clementine'_ on one of Rizenbul's fields."

Roy froze and his hand stilled around his coffee cup. "Rizenbul? But, why there?" and Hughes shot him a knowing look.

Ed's eyes narrowed and she felt the urge swell inside her telling her to protect her hometown. The town where she met Royi-chan. "Why? What's wrong with Rizenbul? It's a very wonderful place and you could probably need the fresh air."

Roy turned his pained eyes at Ed and that brought her up short. Did Rizenbul bring back too many painful memories? But Roy shook his head and looked down at his cup.

"I supposed I could visit _her_ there." He muttered silently that only Hughes heard the whispered words, "That's the only way I could ever say sorry for taking this long to come back to her. But what does Ed have to do with Rizenbul?"

Hughes smiled sadly, "Ed's right, Roy. You probably need the fresh air. And Ed's from there. She came from Rizenbul before coming over to Central. So suck it all up and cheer up."

Roy chuckled humorlessly, "Yup, I suppose so."

But then, he froze when Hughes' words sank in. Ed was from…? Then, she'd have to know about the fire right? He should probably ask her. She'd have to know Ed-pu! She had too! Considering how they looked alike! and thwy had the same first names, dammit! She'd have to know about the fire!...

But then, she was at Central when the fire happened right?

... But then…

... But then…

Hughes smiled up at Ed, "Then consider yourself hired then, Ed. You start today."

Ed spluttered and Roy gaped at him, momentarily distracted from his mind theater, "Today?!"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Edraline and Roy came barreling through two clear glass revolving doors panting and refilling their laboring lungs with air.

"Dammit!" Edraline yelled as she tugged on Roy's sleeve, "Keep moving, bastard or you'll get glomped!"

They scrambled to the side of the building's entrance and crouched behind the guard's desk to avoid the squealing mob of angry fangirls who were threatening to bring the shopping center down if their target didn't show himself soon.

They rampaged past them and both musicians breathed a sigh of relief when they saw them turn at one distant corner.

"Stage One: Accomplished." Ed muttered under her breath and stood up, smiling ruefully at the flabbergasted security guard.

"I'm never going out of my flat ever again... Even if the human race depended on it." came a disgruntled grumble from beside her and the guard's eyes landed upon the apparent cause of the chaos earlier.

Roy muttered several colorful profanities under his breath before he stirred Ed towards the Clothing Department for Men after she signaled the guard to stay silent.

People started to stare, Ed noted, and she frowned at the ones directed at her because there were more aimed at her than Roy and that made her uneasy.

"You'll get used to them." Roy said after he saw the homicidal frown that crossed her face.

"I hope so." Ed replied after a beat and Roy saw one girl bolt off away from them.

"What did you do?" Roy questioned, but Ed merely looked up innocently at him, "Nothing." And she batted her lashes for extra measure.

Roy chuckled, "Now I know why Hughes picked you as my Road Manager."

Ed grinned, forgetting about the stares directed at her for the moment, "But as of right now, I am uhh…"

"Fashion Inspector Edraline Harte… Hmm… it has a nice ring to it." Roy quipped and Ed glowered at him. But inside she was celebrating. Who knew that the bastard could joke like that?! And with her as well? Hmm… maybe being his 'Fashion Inspector' wasn't bad after all. Just wait till Al heard about this!

"Well," Ed began as they finally made it the Men's section, ignoring the slack-jawed, wide eyed staff and the sharp intakes of breath from the customers completely as she proceeded to search within the long racks of clothes.

"Can we help you, Madam?" one store clerk said as she approached Ed with a polite smile. She frowned for a while, curious as to why a beautiful blonde was sorting through rows of suits and in the Men's section to begin with.

"Yes. I'm looking for a dark colored suit, probably crimson red and a white shirt. What do you think? Should the slacks be black or a dark blue?" Ed questioned as she continued looking through the garments.

"Erm, why don't we search at the women's section? I guess we'll find with something your size there…" the clerk said, while taking some of the jackets Ed was pulling from the pile.

"My size?" Ed inquired as she straightened up. Her face promptly broke into a wide grin as realization dawned upon her, "Oh, no! I'm looking for suits the size of…" Ed's sentence trialed off as she turned half-way to look for a certain dark-head. When she spotted him in one corner, obviously trying to hide, she motioned for him to come.

The predicted jaw drop of the clerk was priceless. And Ed didn't fight off to smother the grin that formed on her lips.

"Well?" she inquired, shocking the star-struck clerk back to reality, "Can you find me the right sizes for him with those designs?" Ed inquired, gesturing to the bundle of clothes she gave the clerk a few moments ago.

The poor girl stammered a few unintelligible syllables before hurrying of to accomplish the task.

Roy chuckled, "You're scaring the poor girl."

Ed raised a brow at him, "Oh? Am I? Funny, because for a minute there I thought she was scared of _you_."

Roy frowned, "I didn't even utter a single word."

Ed scoffed, "Your presence alone is quite enough to scare a mammoth."

"I think that's a bit exaggerated."

"You're exaggerated."

"HEY!"

Ed smirked before snorting cutely and Roy blinked, blushed and fought off a nosebleed. Damn, the girl was cute when she was happy. Kinda like… He shook his head.

The clerk returned after a few moments and they were escorted to a fitting room but not without being detoured by other customers and clerks much to the chagrin of Roy and the amusement of Ed.

When they reached the rooms, Roy proceeded to change to the clothes Ed had picked out for him. He pulled on a white jacket over a black vest and a white shirt. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror because with the outfit he could somehow pass up as one waiter at a fancy restaurant.

And his frown deepened further when he heard Ed yelled from the other side of the door yell, "Come out and lemme take a look!"

He breathed out a sigh but then opened the door anyway.

"May I take your order, Madam?" He deadpanned as his eyes met Ed's.

Ed then proceeded to laugh her ass off.

Roy sighed, Yup. This was going to be a long day.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

A/N: Yes, a short and absolutely pointless chapter. I know. And it has been what? Five months? But then, I have planned out the next chapter and I had to end this chapter right here to make sure the next one goes right. (-_-)"'"… I feel so bad about this... it is a very VERY short chapter. -sighs-

I'm so very sorry for the incredibly late update. The CAT leadership training took a lot from my time. And I always arrive at home tired to the bone. ^_^ And add a little lack of inspiration to top it off with writer's block… Not a really good equation but… (O_o)"'"

I'm turning a year older on the twenty-ninth of June. ^_^ Hahaha! So consider this a small gift I would like to share with you all! I'll try my best to update soon! ^_^

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

… it helps remedy the lack of inspiration problem…


	15. Silver

**Music of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. **

- This chapter is dedicated to **Pure Shikon**! :D Thank you so much for the extra 'push'! -

**Chapter 15: Silver **

Roy and Ed went inside one of the cafés that littered the mall, having finished the horrendous shopping war with overly excited customers and fainting store clerks while dodging paparazzi and the press alike.

The café consisted of furnished oak furniture and shiny mahogany floorboards that reflected a warm earthly glow around the room while crimson red roses sat on top of bleach white table clothes.

Ed flopped down on an empty seat with an audible tired sigh. Being Mateo's 'Fashion Inspector" had been exhausting and now her feet felt like they were being smashed by large mallets.

"I'm glad that's finally over. God, Mateo. You make shopping so damn impossible."

A raven-haired man grumbled in front of her, making sure to sit with much more grace than his companion, "You think I don't know that? That's exactly why I preferred playing behind curtains."

Ed visibly deflated on her seat, "Point."

"I always make sure I make a point, Ed."

"Whatever, Mateo." Ed said as she hauled herself to her feet, "Is there anything in particular that you might like?"

Roy blinked up at her, "Oh. Well, I'd like a cappuccino... But only if you buy one for yourself as well. You look like you might drop dead on your feet right now. My treat."

It was Ed's turn to blink stupidly at Mateo before blushing and executing a perfect about-face with a "Yeah. Sure. Whatever".

And Ed failed to see the small smile Roy sent her way.

* * *

**- This is a scene divider, yes… no, more like POV divider?- LOL-

* * *

**

Ed approached the counter with haste. It was only a matter of time before people noticed the presence of the Ice Prince inside the café. She was surprised there was no form of assault yet. And she thanked whatever Gods there were for their luck.

"What will we have for today, Ma'am?" the woman behind the counter asked sweetly.

"One cappuccino, please. And one… uhm… No, wait. Make that two medium-sized cappuccinos." Ed said as she eyed the big wide menu behind the clerk at the counter.

"Alright. May I ask for your name, please?"

Ed paused before grinning evilly, "Roy and Ed."

"That would be 3450 cenz, please." The clerk said and nodded before writing the names on the cups as Ed handed the aforementioned amount. And then she tapped on her register before it gave a resounding 'DING!'.

Ed got her receipt before sauntering back to their shared table, fighting the grin that threatened to split her face in half.

Roy automatically became wary as he saw her mouth muscles tense. She clearly looked like she was holding back a grin. A very wide grin. He shot her a suspicious look before he drummed a beat on the table top.

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever you did a few minutes ago will have me running wildly for the hills soon?" Roy inquired guardedly, mentally bracing himself for Ed's answer.

Ed smiled innocently, "Me? I didn't do anything!"

'No shit.' Roy thought.

Then suddenly, his phone vibrated inside his pants' pocket. He fished it out and then flipped it open.

"Who is it?" Ed inquired.

Roy frowned, "Mom. Wonder what she wants."

Ed chuckled, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Answer the phone, Mateo."

Roy's frown deepened further at this before pressing the contraption of doom against this ear.

"Mom?"

"_ROY!"_

"Yes, mom. I can hear you loud and clear. But please, refrain from killing my poor abused eardrums."

"… Oh. Sorry, baby. But I have a small favor to ask of you!"

Roy raised an elegant dark eyebrow, "Favor? What is it?"

There was a short pause at the other end of the line before. "… Your Aunt Claire is celebrating her 25th wedding anniversary and she kinda wanted you to uhh… perform for … her?"

Roy sighed, exasperated, "You know I can't readily agree to that with it just randomly popping out. You ask Hughes, Mom. He's my manager."

"But Roy…" his mom whined, "It's your Aunt Claire's Silver anniversary! Surely, you could spare her some minutes? Please?"

"I can't just squeeze that in whatever Hughes has planned for me, Mom. You ask him. He knows my schedule like the back of his palm."

"It's just for a few minutes, Roy! Play a tiny beautiful piece for her, during that day and then leave. That's all she's asking for!"

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat. Damn, he felt a headache coming. "Fine. When's the party?"

"..uhm. Tomorrow. At 3:00 pm at their personal daffodil garden, Roy! Thank you so much! I shall personally orient your road manager with the location! So be sure to send her in today! I love you, baby! Bye!" Roy's mom hung up before he could protest.

Roy snapped his phone shut, pissed beyond belief.

"What did she say?" Ed inquired hesitantly.

"Apparently, I am to perform tomorrow at some Aunt's wedding anniversary. Seriously, I don't even remember having an 'Aunt Claire'. But oh well. I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow, right?"

Ed frowned, "Well, you have now. I read your schedule a while ago before shopping. Hughes was kind enough to give me a copy."

Roy proceeded to drop his head on the table top with a grumble.

"Am I driving you there?"

"Yeah. Mom's gonna 'orient' you later. Be glad you're getting some cappuccino now."

And as if on cue, the girl behind the counter announced, "Cappuccino for Roy and Ed!"

And if possible, the silent café quieted down some more as some random heads snapped towards the counter.

Roy sighed in resignation as he shot Ed a glare that could have melted iron. But Ed only smiled as she waved Roy away to retrieve their cappuccinos.

Roy approached the counter warily and smiled at the girl behind the counter. He presented the receipt before claiming the two cappuccinos and stalking towards their table.

And by the time he sat down, the café had become eerily quiet. But a glare around the room seemed to have resolved that.

Ed threw her head back and laughed as she held unto her drink.

Roy couldn't help but hide his smile behind his own cup as he watched Ed laugh heartily.

* * *

**- This is a scene divider, yes…- LOL-

* * *

**

"Do you have everything you need?" Hughes asked as he watched Roy get in the car the next day.

Roy's parents had gone ahead to the celebration after reminding Roy the 108th time that he was expected there by 3 pm before heading off to the party early. Melissa had kissed him goodbye and blew a see you later with a stern glare before linking her arms through Daniel's.

"Yes, Maes. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Roy reassured as he hopped in the passengers' seat of his car.

Hughes smiled, "Alright." He turned towards Ed who was giving the map one last good look. He was sure Ed knew the route by heart now. And the bright grin she gave him after setting the map down made him understand that Roy was in good hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the train?" Hughes inquired.

"And hail a taxi afterwards? I don't think so." Roy shivered at the prospect of having to ride public vehicles. Venturing public places with mad squealing rabid fans didn't sound so good right now. It would have been fine before the concert, Roy thought.

"We better get going then." Ed said as she closed the driver's seat door, "The traffic's heavy this time of the day."

"Alright." Hughes said as he took a step back from the car.

"We'll see you later, Maes." Roy said as she rolled the tinted window up, waving at his manager.

Hughes smiled and nodded. "I'll see you both later."

* * *

**- ETCETERA^_^ETCETERA^_^ETCETERA^_^ETCETERA^_^ETCETERA^_^ETCETERA^_^-

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Rustle … paper rustle…

"How about now?"

"… No."

"Oh."

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"… No, Mateo. We haven't even moved an inch."

"… How about now?"

"You're doing this just to piss me off, aren't you?"

"… Maybe."

"You're flipping impossible."

"I know."

"Argh."

They were stuck on traffic. Very, very heavy traffic.

"I've been sitting in this bloody car for one hour, thirty-seven minutes and 9 seconds. My butt hurts and I'm gonna be late. Not that I care about the latter. But seriously, I think my behind is cramped." Mateo muttered as he slumped on his seat ungracefully.

"Quit whining like a woman on PMS, damn you. We're stuck. What do you want me to do? Perform alchemy?"

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"ARGH!"

"Now, who's on PMS?"

"Fuck off, Mateo."

"…"

Ed drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she pouted with all her might at the dozen other cars in front of her. Flipping traffic. If there was just something they could ride that could weave through this line of flipping cars that refuse to move forward…

Ed's eyes lit up as she caught sight of the food station Merodi owned.

"Hey, Mateo…" Ed said as she pulled up on the curb opposite the food station.

"Yeah?" Roy watched as Ed removed her seatbelt and moved to open her door.

"Get off. We're riding something else. With this damn traffic, you'll never make it on time."

Roy frowned but removed his seatbelt anyway and then he opened his door, "It's not like a taxi can take us any faster there."

Ed walked passed cars as Mateo followed after her, "Who said anything about taking a taxi?"

Roy raised an elegant eyebrow, "How're we supposed to get there then?"

Ed unchained her scooter from the pole it was attached to, "I hope your Mom doesn't mind a dramatic cliché entrance, Mateo."

Roy could only accept the helmet Ed shoved unto his arms as he gaped openly at the scooter in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: **… I've been gone for a flipping year? D8 I feel so horrible! TT^TT Anyway, I really have no excuse for not update for a year and a month. LOL My writing muse left me. And I was sucked into different fandoms. (Eek! Death Note! 8D) So yeah. But I really DO have to finish this. I know I have to. X)

And thank you so much to those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted MotH. :D Ninetailedvixen1, WainGuy, demonsadist, mechanicmaiden151, GreedxEd, mrawgirl, Dark Reborn, DeannaJ1. Thank you so much! –cries- YOU ARE ALL AWESOME PEOPLE!

And especially to **Pure Shikon** :D Thank you so much for the extra extra support! Like really. Thank you so very very much. I could say that over and over again, really. TT^TT –tabs at tears-

And MotH will be under revision. Seriously, my first chapters suck. T_T Like, so bad. And I need a BETA. lol

**Rai**


	16. Melissa and Eliza

**Music of the Heart **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Chapter 16: Melissa and Eliza**

**

* * *

**

"Holy Sh-!"

"If you don't hold on, Mateo, you're either gonna end up in the water or on the rocks and I neither have the patience nor the time to retrieve your sorry ass back right now." Ed said as she let the scooter accelerate, causing Roy to wrap his arms tighter around her stomach.

"Dammit." He hissed, loosening his sudden death grip. "Do me a favor then, and tell me the next time you do _that._"

Ed grinned and said, "Sure thing, Mateo" before accelerating the scooter again.

Roy rolled his eyes at the girl's antics before turning his attention to the sea to their right and he silently marveled at its beauty. The sun was high above the sky and the water underneath glittered like a million diamonds.

He inhaled the salty air and heaved a huge sigh afterwards, attracting Ed's attention in the process.

"Are you alright, Mateo?"

"Hm?" Roy hummed, his eyes never leaving the water.

Ed noticed Roy's inattentiveness and playfully accelerated the scooter again, making Roy jerk back to reality.

"I told you to.."

"Even if I had warned you, you wouldn't have heard it anyway with you being light years away."

Roy shut his mouth and glanced forlornly at the sea again.

"What are you thinking about, Mateo?" Ed said as she slowed the scooter a bit.

"What's it like to be free, Ed?"

"Excuse me?" Ed frowned. What was this guy blabbering about again?

"Free to travel… just free to be you…"

"Everyone is at least held down by one thing, Mateo." Ed said sadly, "We all have our obligations and responsibilities and we can't escape them no matter how hard we try or how we wish we can."

"But what if you've made this one promise to someone that goes against all these shit that bind you down and that's what you've been trying to accomplish even before all these responsibilities began to evolve into something you can't even escape anymore?"

Ed remained silent. Something told her Mateo wasn't done yet.

Roy laughed, "It was only one small promise; one that was supposed to be completed years ago. But I guess it's all pointless now. Not with the other half of the promise dead."

Ed got that funny feeling she wasn't supposed to hear that last sentence.

"I also made one promise with someone years ago." Ed wistfully said, and Roy silently turned his eyes towards her, "And until now, it hasn't been completed yet."

"Why?" Roy asked, and Ed smiled.

"It's just as how I said it was, Mateo… because everyone will always be held down by unspoken duties that they can't break away from. And I completely understand why our promise hasn't been fulfilled yet. The person… they must be held down by a million things right now. That's why I took it upon myself to look for them. Seeing as I _am_ the one with lesser things binding me down."

"They must be lucky to have made that promise with someone like you." Roy commented, a small smile on his face.

Ed laughed, "We'll see about that."

"I hope I get to see that promise get completed." Roy said as he turned towards the never-ending sea to their right.

"Why?" Ed asked, a shy smile on her flushed face, "It's a pretty childish promise, really. You might be disappointed with the simplicity of it and might wonder why it took this many years to get it completed."

Roy shook his head. "I want to do this for myself, Ed. To reassure myself that promises aren't always meant to stay uncompleted." _Broken…_

"What was stopping you from fulfilling your promise, Mateo?"

"… my own responsibilities, Ed. My parents wanted me to focus on my career."

"… Uhm…"

"What?"

"That sucks?"

"Was that a question?"

"…If you want it to be?"

"Yes. It does suck."

"…It sucks to be you."

Ed chuckled when she heard Roy laugh and silently cheered inside herself to see him smiling again.

"Oh and…" Roy began, a smirk in place, "I can feel your love handles."

Ed accelerated the scooter so suddenly Roy almost flew out with a yelp.

_Asshole_, she thought.

* * *

She mustn't panic.

She was Melissa freaking Mateo.

She was a Mustang at heart.

She was Melissa Mustang and Mateo!

Melissa Mateo had a lot of short-comings that came with old age. Her eyesight was just as bad as her hearing and her memory was slowly deteriorating. It was shot to hell, from the looks of things, but prided herself of her ability to remain calm in moments that would have had any normal 51 year old panicking and flailing.

The only moments that had caught her off guard were when her first husband had breathed his last breath and when Roy collapsed several days ago.

Her two boys… Reynard was her first love, her first kiss and her everything and Roy, the product of that first love. She still remembered their quaint and simple days at Rizenbul. How they would sit at their little run-down porch and just sing to their heart's content on cold nights and how she could just spend her afternoon sprawled on Rey's lap as they listened to their son play the violin.

Melissa sighed. What she would give to have those days back again.

She viciously shook her head, making Daniel beside her look down at her in concern.

"Are you alright, hon?" he asked worriedly, setting his glass of wine down on the table behind them, "Do you need to sit down?"

Melissa smiled at him, "I'm fine, dear. I was just thinking of …things."

If Daniel bought it, Melissa wasn't sure. He just smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist protectively.

And then there was Daniel, the guy she had met at Rizenbul 6 months after Rey's death. He was a young traveling business man at that time and he just happened to pass by when Roy was practicing his violin one day.

Long story short, Daniel knocked at their door and Melissa opened said door. Instant mutual attraction that was so strong the beautiful violin playing Daniel heard was knocked to the back of his mind and the only things he could see were beautiful dark hair as dark as that of a raven's wings that framed a pale heart-shaped face and eyes as green as emeralds.

And it started from there. They took small walks around Rizenbul and would eat at little diners that were around the village.

And they fell in love.

Daniel had to return to Central eventually though and he offered Melissa to come with him and let Roy continue studying the violin there. The boy had raw potential and talent and it would have gone to a waste if he didn't attempt to nurture it.

And their life had changed. Gone were the carefree days at Rizenbul… It had been replaced with the extravagant lifestyle of Central. Excitement and lights continuously surrounded them. There was red wine and exquisite food during the evenings and breakfast in bed during the mornings.

And Melissa had welcomed all of that-

Even with the two things that extremely bothered her:

One, she knew nothing of Daniel's past.

Two, the sparkle on her son's eyes seemed to diminish with every year they spent away from Rizenbul.

Melissa was jolted from her reminiscing when Mariz, a friend she met in Central, elbowed her on the side.

"Are you sure your son's coming, Melissa?"

Melissa blinked and looked around, hoping to spot a familiar dark-haired man but came up with none.

_Dammit, _she thought as she remembered why she was distraught a few minutes ago, _where in the gate was Roy?_

_

* * *

_

When Ed and Roy burst through the gates in all of their motorcycle glory, everyone around the anniversary party immediately grew silent.

They _were_ 10 minutes late.

Everyone watched as Ed took her helmet off before grabbing the one Roy just popped out of his head a second after and they openly gawked as he ascended an elevated platform were a shiny black piano stood.

He opened his violin case and placed it on top of the big instrument behind him and stood at position, waiting for his cue.

He scanned the crowd and visibly relaxed when he saw his mother there, smiling proudly at him from one of the tables surrounding the platform.

He threw her a small smile before his eyes landed on Ed who took to standing beside his mom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

He vaguely heard the emcee for the party as he elaborated on how they were lucky to have one of the best violinists to ever grace the world of showbiz performing in their party tonight and "Please give him a round of applause!"

He could only look at those familiar gold eyes and marvel at how they crinkled at the sides when Ed threw him a large smile.

And try as he might, he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips in response.

And then he played.

* * *

Ed gently took the violin case offered to her when Roy descended the platform and smiled at the "Thank you, Ed" that she received.

"It's your money, Mateo." She jabbed back and he laughed.

"That was spectacular, honey!" Melissa called as she hugged him after fighting her way through the crowd.

Daniel wasn't faring that well though, judging from the muttered profanities and the numerous "Proud father of the Ice Prince coming through!", "Move out of the way, git and let me hug my son!" and "Bollocks! That was a new pair of shoes, woman!" floating in the air.

Roy and Ed laughed at the mouthed "Arthritis…" Roy's mom sent their way.

"That was a wonderful performance, son!" Daniel said as he clapped his son firmly on the shoulder after he successfully untangled himself from the crowd.

"Thanks, Dad." Roy said, accepting the wine glasses handed to him and passing the other one to a ruffled Edraline who stared at the offered wine glass like it was a ticking time bomb.

"No thanks, Mateo. I'm driving." She muttered.

"One glass can't hurt, Ed." He said as he smirked at her.

And neither of them saw the perplexed expression on Melissa Mateo's face as she stared at Ed as she wondered where she saw that face with that name 17 years ago.

But that was shoved to the back of her head when Daniel decided to whisk her off to the dance floor where he can "molest her in peace".

And that left Roy and Ed to deal with the numerous guests that wanted to see the violinist up close.

A few minutes, however, Ed elbowed Roy on his side as she discreetly whispered, "Fat Whiny bitch at hotel a couple of days ago at nine o'clock."

Roy visibly frowned as he watched Ed cast a glare at the afore-mentioned woman heading their way.

The old woman stopped before them and she gave Ed the stink eye before she looked up at Roy and nodded, "Ah, Mr. Mateo. It's nice to see you again."

Roy fought to stifle the grin that was forming on his lips when he heard the unmistakable gagging noises he could hear from Ed half-hidden behind him.

"Hmm." He hummed.

"I believe that… the circumstances where we have original met were… unpleasant. And I wish to start over again if it isn't a bother."

Roy glanced behind him at Ed who had a suspicious tint in her beautiful gold eyes.

"And I would like to start over with your… friend as well. It seems that I have wronged her a great deal."

_No shit, woman…_ Roy thought spitefully, _accusing one of stealing your things in a public place is a great deal of bullshit. _

"I believe I haven't gotten your name, madam." Roy said as he turned toward her again.

"Oh, I'm Eliza Curtis, a good friend of your Aunt Claire." She extended her hand.

Roy eyed the hand before shaking it, "Roy Mateo, Madam Curtis."

She nodded at him before turning towards Edraline, "I believe I have offended you, Miss. Please accept my sincerest apologies for the injustice I have committed against your person days ago."

Ed only nodded at her before saying, "Of course, Madam. Though, I advise you to refrain from jumping into hasty conclusions without assessing the situation beforehand."

"But of course. It's a pleasure to meet you…?" The lady silently offered her hand.

"I'm Ed Harte. Have a nice evening, Madam Curtis." Ed said, not even bothering to extend her hand.

Eliza Curtis slowly dropped her hand to the side before nodding at Ed and then looking up at Mateo.

"Have a pleasant evening, you two." She said before departing.

And again, Roy and Ed failed to see the scornful expression Eliza held when she turned away from them.

"Ice Prince, you and your girlfriend will rue the day you humiliated Eliza Curtis."

* * *

A/N: Err… Hi? –checks to see if you have all your pitchforks stored away-

^^; Uhm. Merry Christmas? Heh.

Hi guys! I'm incredibly sorry for the extremely irregular updates! But at least I've slaved for this story during my Christmas break, right? Haha! I love you guys that much! And again, I'm so sorry if I haven't been updating much.

It's because I'm already in college and I'm going to this state university that utilizes Spartan training! –weeps. And I've been stuck with numerous computer programs to make! ARGH! BS Computer Science student here! Haha!

Anyway. I've written the chapters out in paper! From what I'm seeing, it looks like there should be a good 5 chapters left before everything ends! Aren't you all excited? I sure am!

And the plot reveals its ugly head! Dun dun dun dun! Haha!

And! I don't have a Beta so it would be great if someone reviewed with regards to my grammar! Thank you!

And if you spot plotholes please tell me, dearies? I'll be sure to fix them as soon as I can! And I'm sorry if I haven't been answering reviews that much! I appreciate every one of those things so it would mean a great deal to me if you guys leave more! Please? It's Christmas, right?

Please review, please? I miss them so damn much! –weeps.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
